


Teen Wolf Preferences

by ShiroChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroChan/pseuds/ShiroChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preferences with Teen Wolf male characters. Requests and ideas welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting.

**DEREK HALE.**

 

Your brother Scott had lost his inhaler while hiding from Stiles' dad last night when you were on the hunt for bodies. And so that your mother wouldn't throw a fit over losing something so expensive, you obviously had to help find it. The forest was huge and foggy, it gave a sort of odd vibe that didn't quite sit well with you.  
  
"This is private property," you jumped at the booming voice behind you, so you turned around with wide eyes. "Stick to the path," the young man added and you sighed. "You scared me."  
"What are you doing here?" His gaze mesmerised you and you felt like your whole world just became one with the fog in the forest.  
"I'm sorry. My brother lost his inhaler and we're just trying to find it. My mom would throw a cow."  
He handed you the inhaler without a word and you licked your lips, smiling, taking it gladly. "Thank you so much."  
  
He turned around to leave, but you stopped him by calling out one last time. "What's your name?"  
"Derek." Then he was gone. You repeated his name in a murmur, a huge smile on your face.

 

**SCOTT MCCALL.**

 

You were back to Beacon Hills, but you most definitely weren't a new resident. A long time ago, you left with your family because of work-related issues your father had, but now it was time to move back. The neighbourhood was still the same peaceful area it was when you were a kid. Standing outside your old house, you stare up at the windows and the unkempt garden. Your mother got the suitcases out and left to unlock the door, you stood to admire everything.  
"Hey." You turned around and saw a boy with a tan and a crooked smile. Your vivid locks bounced on your shoulders as you smiled back, waving. "Hey."  
"New to the neighbourhood?"  
"Yes. No. Well, used to live here, but we moved. Now we're back."  
"Welcome back. I'm Scott McCall, I live across the street." He pointed to a quaint, suburban house right across from you. "I'm (y/n). Pleasure to meet you."  
  
He excused himself and waved goodbye. It wasn't the last time you would meet Scott, but it sure left butterflies in your stomach.

 

 

 

**STILES STILINSKI.**

 

Being Malia's sister wasn't an easy task, but moving back to Beacon Hills was tougher than it sounded. Switching schools, switching homes before you were done left a toll on you. But that soon changed when you got to the school and met her boyfriend, Stiles. He was an awkward boy with an odd name, but your eyes just lit up at the sight of him.  
"(y/n), this is Stiles. And this is my sister."  
"Hey." You smiled widely and he shook your hand. It left tingles on your skin.  
"Never knew you had a sister." He looked at Malia who grew slightly nervous at the mention, so you chuckled to ease the tension. "Malia likes to forget things a lot, I don't blame her after all she's been through. But she does, this is me, hi."  
You chuckled and he gave you a quirky smile, creating a giant jumble of emotions in the pit of your stomach.

But you knew you couldn't do anything, it was girl code. This infatuation would just have to pass.

 

 

**JORDAN PARRISH.**  

 

You brought lunch to your father between meetings of your own. You kissed his cheek and hurried out, which caused you to bump into someone, coffee spilling everywhere; on him, on you, on the ground, and onto your glasses. He stuttered an apology and you groaned, looking up into the clear green eyes of a young man.  
"Wonderful."  
"I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching."  
You sighed, "I wasn't watching either. I'm just in a hurry to get back to my next meeting."  
"Can I do anything to help?" He picked up a tissue and started patting places on your shirt, quickly pulling his hand away as you slapped it for going too near certain parts. "No, no. You've done enough... Mr. Parrish," you added as you looked at his name tag.

"Honey, you still here?" Your dad asked and you turned around, wiping the coffee from your chin. "Yeah, I'm leaving now, dad."  
"Dad?" The young man asked incredulously and you chuckled.  
"Yeah, Parrish. That's my daughter, (y/n)." The Sheriff stated matter-of-fact, which made you roll your eyes. "Can you bring some take-away Chinese when you leave? I'll be working late and I don't want Stiles to burn down the kitchen."  
"Sure."  
He nods and goes back into his office, and you excuse yourself from  the station, leaving the shocked deputy to his own thoughts.

 

 

**LIAM DUNBAR.**

 

Looking at some cheerleaders practising you weren't watching where you were going, so you bumped into someone. You quickly apologised and you could hear that he was about to say something other than sorry, but stopped. Your eyes met and you smiled shyly. His blue eyes lit up and he helped you pick up your books that dropped upon impact.  
"Sorry for bumping into you."  
"So am I." Looking at the clock, you gasped, seeing as you were late for your first class at Beacon Hills High School. So you excused yourself and ran off towards the direction of the school's entrance. But then it hit you - you didn't know where anything was. You turned on your heels and ran to the boy, taking his hand gently to stop him.  
"Wanna make it up to me?"  
He blinked and tilted his head in a confusing manner, "what?"  
"I'm new and err, I don't really know where anything is. I'm supposed to be at Economy 101."

He chuckled and nodded for you to follow him. "I'm going there too. I'm Liam, by the way."  
"Yay, (y/n). Pleasure to meet you."  
 

  
**BRETT TALBOT.**

 

Your first meeting with him wasn't pleasant. You were Liam's girlfriend, and seeing him trying to be nice to his old team and schoolmates from Devenford and them treating him badly, just made your blood boil. You briskly walked to Liam and took his hand in yours, "come on."  
"Who's your girlfriend, Dunbar?" The tall boy said, which made your eyes snap towards him. "Someone way out of your league."

Scott and Stiles took Liam away to the locker rooms where he could properly calm down under a cold shower. You knew your boyfriend had medical issues and it didn't bother you. You looked at the boy again and narrowed your eyes, "no one's afraid of the big bad wolf act."  
"Name's Brett. And I'm no ordinary wolf."  
"We'll see how tough you are on the field." You threatened, not buying his tough guy act.  
"(y/n)! Come on," Mason called out and you turned around, jogging to him.

 

 

**ISAAC LAHEY.**

 

You had been working with other werewolves and hunters in France. You weren't French, but you spoke it fluently due to years of being in this area of Europe. One day, a new arrival came with an old friend of your father's.  
"Chris!" You ran up to him and hugged him tightly, seeing his kind eyes stare at you. He always said you looked a lot like his own daughter, but you never met her.  
"Hey, (y/n)."  
"I'll get my father."  
"Thanks. Oh, this is Isaac Lahey. Isaac, this is an old friend's daughter, (y/n)."

You extended your hand out to him, a childish smile on your face. He took it and shook it gently, "hey."  
"Nice to meet you, Isaac. Here on business or pleasure?"  
He stuttered at your open behaviour. Chris saw this and chuckled, "go get William, okay?"  
"Sure. Don't run off anywhere." You said before jogging off to get your father.

 

 

**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

 

Lydia was the one who introduced you to him. He was the guy every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be. He was perfect, at least in their eyes. You smiled and shook his hand softly, "nice to meet you. Lydia's told me a lot about you."  
"All good things, naturally."  
"Naturally. I mean, according to everyone in school you're perfect. You're everyone's type."  
He smirked victoriously and stared at you like prey, "I am."

You were glad break was over and you hurried off to your last class of the day.

 

 

**PETER HALE.**

 

You were a new addition to Beacon Hills and its High School, and you quickly became friends with Scott and the others. You were often found doing homework at Lydia's house or playing pranks with Stiles on their older friend Derek who Stiles repeatedly said was sour. But you never really met him or his family members, you just decided they were good targets for pranks.

One day your prank went completely wrong and hit the wrong target. Stiles cursed and told you to run, but you were too slow. Someone grabbed you by the back of your collar and pulled you back from escaping. You squeaked and looked into his eyes, his jaw locked in dismay as his face and white shirt were covered in green powder.  
"So you're the prankster Derek's been complaining about."  
"Err, yes? Maybe. Not sure."

He lets go of your shirt and you straighten your clothes, turning fully to him. "I'm just... Gonna go now? Okay."  
"I'm Peter. Derek's uncle."  
"I'm... (y/n). Erm. Bye."  
You dashed off to where Stiles was heading in the first place, disappearing behind a corner.

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

 

The first meeting with this particular trickster was when you got to Scott's house, noticing Stiles tied to a chair.  
"Scott! What the hell?!" You called out to your younger brother, utterly bewildered at the sight in front of you. He ran into the living room and looked at you with no explanation while glancing at his best friend. Then his other friends you've only met a few times before joined.  
"Okay, I know this is terribly confusing-"  
"I'm away for a few weeks and I come home to Stilinski Jr. tied to a chair and duct-taped?"  
  
"Okay, I need you to keep an open mind. That's not Stiles."  
You poked his cheek and the young man looked at you with dark eyes, "sure looks like him." You stretched his cheeks like you did and noticed he didn't flinch. "That's weird."  
"What?"  
"He didn't flinch... Stiles always flinches when I act grandma." You bent down and looked into the dark eyes, noticing how horrifying they looked up close. "That's what I'm saying... He's being possessed by an evil Japanese fox spirit that wants to destroy us all."  
  
You looked at Scott, then back at Stiles, a grin on your face. "A Nogitsune, eh?" Scott's eyes went wide at your words, but the spirit only quirked an eyebrow at you, intrigued by your demeanour.  
 


	2. When You Can't Sleep.

**DEREK HALE.**

 

You needed a break from all the studying you were doing the past few nights. Major exams were coming up, but your brain just wouldn't take any more information. So you decided to call the one person who always knew how to make you feel comfortable; Derek Hale. As strange as it was, his silence relaxed you into a state of blissful ignorance.

"Hey, Derek."  
"It's 3 in the morning."  
"Yeah, so? I knew you were up anyway. You don't sleep before 4." You could just feel his eyes roll in their sockets. "I'll come pick you up."  
"Just wanted to hear your voice, it's soothing."  
"You can be sappy when you're here with me. I'll be there in 15." He hung up and you smiled to yourself.

He may have been mean and brooding to everyone else, but he was your saviour.  
 

 

 **SCOTT MCCALL.**

  
You spent a lot of time reading in your room and you usually forgot about the time. So when Scott saw your bedroom light still on from his window across the street, he texted you to ask if you were okay. You texted back and went to the window, drawing the curtains back. You could see the outline of his smile and you waved, texting him the reason you were up.  
[Can I come over?]  
You chuckled at the question. Since you moved back here, Scott and you were practically inseparable. He would spend the nights at your place, cuddling you until you fell asleep, then went to sleep himself on your sofa.

It wasn't long till he was climbing up your window and falling in like a klutz. You laid under the covers and waited for him to join you, putting the book on your bedside table before turning off the lights.  
"Hey, Scott?"  
"Hm?"  
You snuggled against his side, your arm protectively on his chest. His hand was caressing yours and it made you happy.  
"Can you stay here tonight?"  
"I always stay here."  
"I mean in bed... I like how warm you are."  
He chuckled and nuzzled your cheek with his nose, "sure. Anything for you."

And he did. For the first time in a long time, you didn't wake up alone and cold.  
 

 

 **STILES STILINSKI.**

  
Malia and Stiles were sound asleep in her bed and you were downstairs in the kitchen, eating ice cream and reading girly magazines. The light suddenly turned on and you jumped, your spoon flying from your hands to the tiles below. It made a loud, clanking sound and you sighed in frustration at the awkward boy.  
"Did you have to sneak up on me?"  
"Sorry. Can't sleep?"  
"Not really. I usually can't, it's a habit."  
He gave you another spoon and one for himself, stealing some of your cookie dough ice cream. You gasped and hugged it to your chest, "my ice cream."  
He gaped in shock, "share!" Shaking your head at his demand, he quickly rounded the counter and wrestled you for the delicious melting substance. You whined, but laughed at the same time.

Your fun was interrupted by Malia coughing at the door. You froze and looked at her, then whined even  louder. "He wants to steal my ice cream!"  
"I'm not stealing! I just want some." He scoffed and Malia pulled another tub from the freezer, putting it on the counter in front of him. "She doesn't share her ice cream. With anyone. So stop bickering and let me sleep."  
She left the two of you alone, which made you dash for the second box, holding it far away from Stiles. "Mine."  
 

 

 **JORDAN PARRISH.**

  
After the coffee incident, he put it upon himself to repay you in any way possible. You didn't want anything, but maybe not being able to sleep came in handy for once. Your dad came home, saying Jordan's still at the station and not wanting to leave, complaining how he'll run himself ragged if it continues like that. So you picked up your phone and smiled when you heard his voice on the other side, "hey, it's (y/n). Busy?"  
"Working on a case actually. And why are you still up, it's almost 3 am."  
"Couldn't sleep. Runs in the family, I think. Anyway, wanna grab something to eat?"  
"I can't, I have to finish-"  
"I promise nothing will happen  to your case between now and your next shift. You're always asking how to repay me."  
"Did the Sheriff put you up to this?"  
You chuckled, "no. I promise."  
"Okay."

You spent the night together, chatting and eating fast food, you even helped him some with his case. Of course, you promised you wouldn't mention anything to your father about it.  
 

 

 **LIAM DUNBAR.**

  
You had gotten pretty close with Liam since your run-in with him at the school. So close you even stayed over at each others houses. But this time you couldn't sleep, you had too much on your mind. So you stood up for the bathroom, then went to his living room, looking at the moving pictures.

Liam sat down next to you and you sighed, "sorry."  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
"No. I dunno why."  
"Well, how about we watch a movie together until we fall asleep?"  
"You sure we can?" He nodded and closed the door to the living room, putting on a movie he knew would entertain you the most. The two of you had similar taste in most things, so it was easy for him to know what you liked and disliked.

In the end, you were woken up by his parents, a smile on their faces as they saw you snuggled as closely as possible.  
 

 

 **BRETT TALBOT.**

  
Brett had a mean streak in wanting nothing else than to make Liam miserable. So he would often find you taking walks past the Beacon Hills town line in your pyjamas and coat. You were athletic and walking long distances was a piece of cake for you. It soon became a habit for the both of you, spending sleepless nights together, just walking and talking. So much of a habit that you had his number under a different name in your phone, so you could call him up whenever you couldn't sleep.

"We have to stop meeting like this." You chuckled as he appeared from around the corner near his house.  
"I like it."  
"You would. Just to piss Liam off."  
"Nah. He's gotta know to be pissed off," he looked at your wide-eyed expression, "but I enjoy myself too much."  
"Oh, look who's a big softy now." He chuckled at your statement and nodded, admitting defeat.  
 

 

 **ISAAC LAHEY.**

  
The hunters were off on a hunt for some rogue werewolves in the forest, so you were worried, waiting for them to return. Rogue werewolves were dangerous, especially if they're Alphas in disguise.  Isaac found you sitting outside under the porch, watching the rain fall.  
"Hey, you." He greeted you in French, but you just giggled, "I'm native English, don't try broken French."  
"Bad idea?"  
"Yes, the French are very testy about their language."  
He chuckled, "noted. Can't sleep?"  
"I'm just worried... About them." You nodded towards the forest and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, "Well. I can't sleep either. So I guess we're stuck with each other."  
"Guess so."  
 

 **JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

  
After a wild and fun night with Jackson you couldn't sleep. You weren't an especially guilty person, you had no remorse for sleeping with your friend's boyfriend. And you weren't looking for an excuse. But deep down, something was bothering you. 

Jackson found you standing on the back porch and wrapped you in his arms and blanket from behind, "what are you doing up, gorgeous?"  
"I'm not sure. Can't find a comfortable position to sleep."  
"I bet I could find a very comfortable position for you," he grinned and kissed behind your ear and down your neck. "Come on, baby."  
"You're a pervert." You giggled softly and walked back to his room for more of his undivided attention.

Sleepless nights with Jackson were absolutely magnificent.

 

**PETER HALE.**

Not being able to sleep was a common occurrence for you, but only because you couldn't get a certain older male out of your head. Ever since you first locked eyes with him, he has been like a plague. Your phone buzzed and you saw a text message from an  unknown number, telling you to look out your window. Slightly afraid of what it might be, you peaked your head from below, seeing a silhouette of a man standing below. He stepped closer and the street light revealed none other than Peter Hale. You stood up from the floor and opened your window, "what are you doing here? And how did you get my number?"  
"I got it from Scott's cell phone, doh."

Rolling your eyes, you slipped on some pants and slippers, turning around again to find Peter standing in your room, watching you. You slipped off the edge of your bed in surprise, his eyes audibly rolling in their sockets.  
"Still haven't told me what you're doing here..." You grumbled as you got up, rubbing your aching behind. "I was bored."  
"Do you often go climbing through girls' bedroom windows when you're bored?"  
"Only when they want me to."

You raised an eyebrow at him and smiled sarcastically, "do I look like I want you to be here? I don't even know you."  
"Time to get to know me then."

And that's what you did every time you couldn't sleep. You'd contact Peter and slowly get to know each other, sharing secrets you didn't think you could share.

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

Since you were back home to Beacon Hills and your brother's best friend was loose and possessed, you had a hard time falling asleep. And you used some free time to help your mother out at the hospital as a student in training. Every now and then you would find a shadow outside your window or a breeze that passed you in the backyard when you were out for a smoke.

"I can see you," you called out at the shadow and for a while, there was no movement. Then the shadow got a solid form and out came Stiles. Or what looked like Stiles.  
"You're not very good at stealth for a fox."  
He smirked, "only because I wanted you to see me, sweetheart."  
"Why?" A puff of smoke left your lipstick-covered lips as he walked closer, observing you intently.

"Stiles has strange feelings for you."  
"Stiles has had a crush on me since forever. Always found him checking me out, stuttering when I'd make a move. It's funny."  
"You're a tease. He knows that. But I know something else."  
"And what's that," you looked at him with a slightly tilted head to which his dark eyes only glistened. "You're just like me. You like to cause chaos."  
"What's life without a little chaos to keep it interesting?" You winked in his direction, putting out the bud and moving back into the house.

 


	3. How he Asks You on a Date.

**DEREK HALE.**

Everyone knew Derek Hale had a tough guy act, but rarely anyone went beneath that to find more layers of brooding and toughness. But there was one person he felt connected to. And it felt different, it was a different love than the love he had for Paige when he was young. He felt like a teenager around you and he was fighting against that since day one.

"Hey, Derek." You walked into the loft with Scott and Stiles where he and his uncle lived. Derek smiled at you, but only nodded in the boys' direction. "Oh, I have your grocery stuff you asked to pick up on the way."  
He nodded once more and led you into the kitchen where you helped him take it all out. It was all fancy and highly expensive food, but you found it weird he would have it for himself or Peter.  
"Having someone over for dinner?"  
"Why?" He raised an eyebrow at you and you stuttered slightly, "w-well. The food. Looks like an expensive dinner. Really good one though."  
"You think it's a good dinner?"  
"Oh yeah, definitely." He chuckled at your perplexed expression. "I am having someone over for dinner. Well, at least I hope she'll say yes."  
You looked at him with a sad smile, "who?" He didn't answer, he only kept staring at you. That's when it dawned on you. "I'd love to."

Derek wasn't very straightforward when it came to matters of the heart, so he was lucky you caught on things quickly.

  
  
**SCOTT MCCALL.**

Scott was always cute, always making you smile even when you were sad or moody. He knew exactly what to do and he did it well. You were falling in love with him every day more. The books in your locker all piled to the ground, making you groan in frustration.  
"You really need to tidy that locker," Scott said from behind the locker door with Stiles standing beside him. You gave him a small glare, "be a gentleman and help me pick up the books, smartass."

Scott chuckled and helped as you said, handing them all to you as you proceeded to clean the locker of excess materials and junk. You didn't even notice Stiles ditched the two of you until you heard Scott mumble something.  
"What?" You asked, closing the locker.  
"Wanna go out with me?"  
You blinked at him and smiled, rolling your eyes and cupping his cheeks. "You're so cute when you're nervous. You sneak into my room every night and sleep in the same bed, but you get nervous asking me on a date."

You nodded and he gave you his trademark crooked smile, a goofy expression on his face.

  
**STILES STILINSKI.**

Unfortunately, Stiles had a bad effect on you in that he was making you fall in love with him more. You limited hanging out with him and your sister, you limited your interactions, but it was noticeable.

Stiles ran to his car after school and managed to catch up to you as you were walking home with your friend, explaining with frustration how you were in love with your sister's boyfriend. And speaking of the devil, Stiles caught up to you with his Jeep, giving you his trademark "heeeey". You smiled and waved, hoping he'd just continue driving, but when he opened the passenger's door your eyes went wide.  
"Let's go for pizza. My treat."  
"Err, I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Why? Allergic to pizza?" He had a weird expression on his face and you were just confused. Your friend pushed you towards the car with a wicked smile, "don't worry. You're worth the allergies," she said looking at Stiles.

He frowned in confusion as your friend briskly walked away. A car beeped from behind and you got in, against your better judgement.  
"So, is Malia waiting for us there?"  
"Erm, well... No. She had some other things to do."  
"Is anyone else waiting there?"  
"No...?" You looked at him, heart fluttering when it shouldn't have. He gave you an awkward smile and you nodded, "just us then."  
"Hope that's okay..."  
"Of course. I'd love to go on a da - erm, pizza with you!" You cringed slightly and looked out the window, realising the inside of the car just got a bit too steamy.

  
  
**JORDAN PARRISH.**

Jordan Parrish was generally quiet and shy around people he didn't know, he also knew how to get really awkward around you. So asking you out wasn't an easy task, he'd much rather be in a shoot-out.

You sat next to him, helping him with another case. You were hoping that one day the two of you could meet without a case or talking about work. But you often had cases together with the Sheriff's station due to being a prosecutor. You found Jordan looking at you as you reviewed the mysterious circumstances of a murder together, biting your pen. "What?"  
"Oh-Oh nothing. I didn't mean to stare."  
You smiled and found yourself staring back at him now that he was trying to focus on the reports. There was a knock on the door and you both looked up, seeing your father there. "Hey, was thinking of going to lunch, wanna join?"  
"Sure. I'd love to. We're just about finished here for the day, yeah?"  
"Yeah. No problem." He smiled awkwardly and you gathered your stuff, following your father.

"Hey, (y/n)?" He called out and you turned around, noticing he was holding a folder for you, "don't forget this."  
"Thanks."  
"Can I take you out to dinner?"  
"What?"  
"I-I just wanna make it up to you for all the help... And the stain." He rubbed the back of his neck and you giggled, "I'd love to go on a date with you, Jordan."  
"Really?" His eyes beamed and you chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Yes. Been waiting for you to ask for a while." And you walked out without another word.

  
  
**LIAM DUNBAR.**

Scott knew Liam's heartbeat went up every time he saw you or heard your name or your voice, so he was convincing the young boy to ask you out already. Liam had anger issues, but he had a streak running down his back when it came to girls, to you.

After the lacrosse match in which Beacon Hills won, Scott and Stiles pushed Liam into you when he refused to ask you out once more. The two of you toppled to the ground, you on top of him, your hands gripping his shirt.  
"Uh, hi?"  
"Hey, (y/n). Wanna go out with me?"  
You froze on top of him, but finally managed to give a nod. Then you awkwardly got up and Liam took your hand in his, the world around you going quiet.  
  
BRETT TALBOT.

A few weeks after the two of you started seeing each other at night, Brett finally mustered up the courage to ask you on a proper date. But he knew you would most likely say no.

"You know, we've been seeing each other for a few weeks now."  
"True." You nodded and pocketed your hands, staring up at the stars. "You could say we've been on dates."  
Nodding at him once more, guilt suddenly washing over you. Every meeting, every text, every phone call had been kept secret from Liam and it was tearing you apart now.  
"How about we go on a proper date?" Brett asked and you looked at him, sighing. "I can't... I... We have to stop." So you turned around and walked back home briskly, leaving a heartbroken Brett behind.

  
  
**ISAAC LAHEY.**

At first everyone thought Isaac was in France for a visit after his brief romantic interest died. You were sad to find out Chris' daughter died, because Chris was a good friend of the family. So you were there to comfort Isaac in his moments of weakness.

You hugged him from behind in the corner of his room and he snuggled against you like a lost puppy. "It's okay, Isaac. I'm here."  
"I know. You're always here when I need you."  
"Well, call me Old Faithful."  
He chuckled and looked into your green eyes. "How can I repay you..."  
"You don't need to. It's my civic duty," you saluted him and watch him sit up, smirking.  
"Then as your next civic duty, you should go out with me."  
"Like a-a date," you stuttered in question and his smirk grew into a smile, "yes."  
"Yes, sir."

  
  
**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

"How about you, me, our favourite restaurant, this Saturday?" Jackson just blurted it all out in the school hallway, some of the students passing by hearing it. Heads were turning as you stupidly blinked at him.  
"What?"  
"Okay, I'll say it again slower. You, me, our favourite restaurant, Saturday."  
"Wait, wait, we have a favourite restaurant?"  
"Is that all you managed to figure out from that sentence?"  
"Err," you felt really slow at the moment and the fact that students knew Jackson and Lydia were the couple here, made you even more nervous. He raised an eyebrow with an exasperated expression. "Well?"

"You're asking me out on a date?" He nodded and clapped slightly at your realisation. "But what about-"  
"Don't worry about her. That's my problem. See you on Saturday, I'll pick you up."  
And just like that he walked away, leaving you dumbfounded.

**PETER HALE.**

You were doing homework at Lydia's house with everyone else there as well, doing either homework or some other project. You went to the kitchen to get something to drink and almost dropped your glass when Peter was once again, standing there, watching you.  
"And here I thought you didn't just show up at random girls houses."  
"No, that was about climbing through a window into a bedroom, there's a difference."  
"Ha, ha. Funny." Rolling your eyes at him, you turned on your heels. But before you could leave he interrupted you again.

"Yes, Peter? What is it?" He stepped closer and you could see he was very uncomfortable. And Peter Hale was never uncomfortable.  
"You look like you're gonna sweat your soul through your glands. Are you nervous?"  
He rolled his eyes at your sarcastic comment, "I am not nervous. I'm just extremely well educated about all the things that can go catastrophically wrong."

After a few moments of silence, Peter Hale was finally able to ask you out on a date. While you were taking a sip of your water. And he was far from happy when it splashed in his face.  
"I thought saliva exchange came after the date."

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

You were on a break before work, drinking coffee and having a cigarette out at the back. The other nurses had already moved back in to their duties, but you decided to take an extra few minutes. Your shift wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes.

A figure sat down next to you and you jumped, wrapped in your own thoughts, as you noticed Stiles' dishevelled form. You raised an eyebrow, realising your brother still hadn't done anything to save his best friend.  
"Still here, huh?"  
"Oh yes. Your brother might be an Alpha, but he's not exactly apt in the planning department."  
You snorted at the truth, but this was a dangerous enemy, yet you were being drawn to the darkness it held. "Well, like it or not... Scott will find a way, even if it takes an agonisingly long time."

"They have Stiles back now, but not even his brains will stop me."  
You frowned and your heartbeat picked up slightly, suddenly afraid to make any wrong move. The spirit was still held back by Stiles' human form, now it had its own body to do whatever he wanted. He smirked at your facial expression, "our little (y/n) figured it out. Come with me, just one night of chaos, you'll see how much you'll enjoy yourself."  
"Aren't you supposed to take me on a date first?" You snorted at your own joke, but Stiles was the only one who ever got your perverted sense of humour, even if it did embarrass him.

"I'll pick you up at seven then." And he disappeared from sight. You blinked in confusion, did you just agree to a date with the Nogitsune?


	4. First Time You Kiss

**DEREK HALE.**

  
Derek was always busy and even after asking you out for dinner or coming over to your house for dinner, the two of you never really kissed. Lots of hugging and holding hands when not in the view of your friends or his, but there was love. You could feel it radiating from him whenever he wrapped his arms around you.

You sat on the sofa of his loft, reading a book. Scott and Stiles were off doing their own thing, which left you alone at home. Derek sat coffee on the small table in front of you and sat down, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.  
"What are you reading?"  
"My favourite fairy tale." It read Sleeping Beauty on the front cover as you showed it to Derek who chuckled. You hit his chest, "don't laugh at my childhood. I grew up on this, I always dreamed of having my own prince who was willing to slay a dragon and an evil witch for me."  
"You think you'll ever find him?" You looked at Derek and smiled, "who knows. Not a lot of choice."

He lifted your chin to his level and pressed his cold lips on yours. Stars were flying everywhere behind your eyes as you wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling him lift you onto his lap. "Wow. That was..."  
"A fairy tale?" He smirked.

**SCOTT MCCALL.**

  
The weekend came quickly and you were happy to spend some alone time with Scott again, the nights just weren't cutting it for you. The two of you decided to have a picnic on a cliff overlooking the town. It was twilight time as you drank your red wine, both a little tipsy already from the entire bottle.  
"The view is just magnificent. Can't wait for the stars to come out."  
"You'll still outshine them."  
You laughed and leaned into him, lying between his legs. "So poetic. How long did it take you to come up with that?"  
"As long as it took me to do this," he murmured and kissed your lips, both your eyelids fluttering close. You were so mesmerised by the magical feeling that your glass of wine dropped on his mom's blanket.

**STILES STILINSKI.**

  
The two of you were having a pillow fight while Malia was doing homework she didn't need help with. Your sister was smart, but she was also cut off from the world for nearly a decade - she had a lot to catch up to, and she needed your and Stiles' help. The two of you were running around the living room, dodging pillows and trying to hit each other.

He ran over the couch and tripped on its back, the two of you stumbling to the ground like heavy meat sacks. Stiles was hovering above you when you came to, arms on each side of your head, eyes darting between your eyes and lips. You lifted your head slightly and your lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss that was so gentle and so heart-warming that you could just melt.

Then Malia was heard coming from her room and he stumbled off you, helping you up and to cover up what had happened, you hit him with your pillow once more.

**JORDAN PARRISH.**

  
It wasn't a secret you were assertive, people knew what you wanted you would eventually get it. Not because you're spoiled, but because you were so driven in your work that nothing was an obstacle.

You had just won a major case in Beacon Hills County and you were proud of yourself, your whole office was congratulating you for your excellent work. You parked in front of the station and briskly made your way into the Sheriff's area, seeing Jordan waiting in the copy machine room.  
"Jordan!" You called out and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. Your lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss from sheer happiness, causing your head to float in pure bliss. Jordan didn't hesitate to kiss you back, he's been wanting to do it for a while, but never found a good opportunity.

"Parrish, I need those-" Your father's voice could be heard from the door, but you two didn't stop. "Not something I wanted to see," he murmured before walking away. Jordan's green eyes twinkled in glee as he looked into yours, a smile on his face.

**LIAM DUNBAR.**

  
Liam and you were on a walk through the forest, talking about trivial matters when you tripped on a root. You were going down a hill so fast you didn't comprehend anything when you landed on your back between some trees. In the distance, you could hear Liam's voice calling out for you. But all you felt was stupid.

Liam lifted your body onto his lap and he looked you over, sighing faintly. "You're fine, (y/n). Clumsy, but fine."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention. You feeling okay?"  
You nodded and smiled at him, "yeah, thanks."  
His lips neared yours and the two of you shared a gentle kiss amongst the woodland flora. "My knight in shining armour, you are."  
"And you're my damsel in distress."  
"Anytime." The two of you kissed once more.

**BRETT TALBOT.**

  
Whenever you couldn't sleep you mostly stayed over at Liam's. While he was snuggled against you, you were sitting on the bed, reading a book with a small flash-light. You were grateful Liam was a heavy sleeper. Sometimes your thoughts would wander back to Brett and how you enjoyed your time with him all those nights, but then guilt would consume you as you felt Liam shift next to you.

Brett had been constantly messaging you over the period, wanting to meet up with you, to talk about everything that's happened. You shut him down every time. But maybe it was time the two of you worked this over before your relationship was over. You got out of bed and kiss Liam, writing a note that you're going for a walk. Texting Brett, you asked him to meet up with you at the edge of Beacon Hills, near his school.

You could see him standing there already with his usual green hoodie. He smiled and nodded, "knew you couldn't resist me."  
"I didn't ask you here to make jokes. I-I'm here to talk."  
"About what?"  
"I-I'm really sorry if I somehow made it seem like I was flirting with you. Or that I wanted something from you." As you rambled on and on, Brett only kissed you, shutting you up. Before you could think things through, one hand was already gripping his hoodie while the other was going through his hair, pulling him closer to you.

**ISAAC LAHEY.**

  
Isaac was out hunting with Chris and you were once again waiting through a sleepless night. You were human and you were only an apprentice, your father didn't allow you to go with the hunters. As the rain started falling, you saw shadows emerge from the forest, Chris leading. You smiled and stood up, running to Isaac, when you saw him battered up and bleeding.  
"I was so worried. Are you okay? You look horrible."  
"He chuckled and smiled, "I'm okay, okay? Don't worry."  
"I can't stop worrying, it's my civic duty to worry about m-my friends." You blushed as you realised how close you actually were to the tall blonde.

You pulled on his scarf and kissed him passionately, feeling his body freeze in shock. You knew Isaac was still mourning, but you wanted to show him that he wasn't alone in any way. Your eyes connected with his and you smiled, "I just want you to know you're not alone. I'm here for you."  
Before you could leave he caught your wrist and kissed you again, smiling against your lips. "You're perfect."

**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

  
You didn't want to fall in love with Jackson, but you did. Late nights and free weekends were a fling for you and him, they meant nothing. He had Lydia and you were content on being single. But lately, your thoughts have been plaguing you, keeping you more awake than normal.

Jackson marched through the hallway of the school, making his way towards you. He closed your locker with a thud, almost getting your fingers caught in between. "Hey!"  
His hands cupped your cheeks and he gave you the most passionate kiss ever. You've kissed him briefly before during your sessions, but it didn't mean anything. Was just to occupy every part of your body you could during the throws of pleasure.

You felt like you were floating and you grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him closer. You didn't know what was happening, you didn't care, you just didn't want this feeling to ever end.  
He smirked at you, "you're such a good kisser."  
"What about Lydia?" You breathlessly asked, feeling his lips on yours, giving you short pecks. "That's one problem taken care of."  
Your eyes finally fluttered open, looking into his with glee. You felt bad for your friend, but you were selfish like Jackson. You cared more about your own comfort than others. That's why you fit perfectly with him.

**PETER HALE.**

Peter invited you to a recital in one of the more prestige clubs outside Beacon Hills. It took you hours to prepare for the date, especially when finding the right shoes. Peter's eyes lit up at the sight of your long hair neatly set up to accentuate the beautiful gown you had only wore once in your life before.

The two of you had casual chit-chat on the way to the recital and when you arrived, you were mesmerised at all the lights and the staff waiting on you hands and feet.

"May I have this dance?" Peter asked politely and you blinked, your face heating up like fire. "I-I'm really bad at-at dancing."  
He rolled his eyes, "I know."  
Huffing, you took his hand and he led you onto the main floor where other couples were already dancing and enjoying themselves. It made it seem like a fairy tale.  
"What's that huge smile for?"  
"It's all just so amazing. I feel like a princess in a fairy tale."  
He smiled gently and leaned in closer, "you are," then pressed his lips to yours. Fireworks shot behind your eyes and your heartbeat sped up as Peter Hale kissed you in front of everyone.

**NOGITSUNE.**

You hadn't seen the Nogitsune around lately and because Scott was keeping you in the dark with his plans, you didn't really know what had happened to him. Perhaps your brother finally bested the ancient trickster and he was gone. The thought saddened you a fair bit and you were scared - sad over a homicidal ancient being bent on destruction and chaos?

You sat in an old abandoned park. When your brother and you were kids, you used to come here all the time. Then a string of incidents happened, from a child kidnapping to finding mutilated animals in the bushes, so the park was deemed off limits by the police. The investigations never concluded, the child was never found. And your neighbour hung herself soon after out of grief. Scott was too young to understand. 

A rustling sound snapped you from your long-forgotten memories and you looked in its direction. A familiar figure stood in the shadows, moving slowly towards you like a predator. "I see you've missed me," he said with a low raspy voice beside you. The Nogitsune. An ancient most powerful being.

"Oh, it's you." He scoffed at your indignant reply and grabbed your chin, "I love that you're not afraid of me, love."

"If you had wanted to kill me, you would've done it by now." You stood up, feeling his arms wrap around you tightly. You couldn't escape. But if you thought really hard on it, you didn't want to escape. He smirked an evil smirk and planted his lips on yours in a rough yet passionate kiss.

It felt right and that was wrong.


	5. Finding Him Cheating.

**DEREK HALE.**

Being with Derek was a fairy tale come true, he was everything you wanted him to be, he was your own Prince Charming. The last thing you expected was your prince turning out to be a deceiving witch. You wanted to surprise him by coming over with take-out, but instead, you were the one who got the surprise.

You've never seen the woman before, but she was older with darker skin, her black and wavy hair folding nicely around her shape in tresses. Your heart gave out on you, it was broken. The two of them were locked in a passionate kiss, her hands on his chest.  
"I knew it was too good to be true." They broke apart, Derek's eyes wide in shock and surprise. He didn't register why you were here, but it clicked when he saw the bag in your hands and smelled the food. You put the bag down on the table, holding back your tears.  
"Enjoy dinner."  
"(y/n)..." But you left before anything could be said or done and it shattered him.

  
  
**SCOTT MCCALL.**

Scott was sweet, kind and gentle. He never did anything wrong, he cared a lot about everyone he came across. Some people would call that a weakness, but you were proud of him. One night, you texted him if he would come over, but he never answered, so after a few moments of waiting, you saw shadows through the curtains of his window.

Making your way across the street, you climbed up the rose wall. When you came upon Scott and Kira making out on his bed, you lost your footing and went crashing down to the muddy ground. Groaning softly, you couldn't do much except lie there in pain; physical and emotional.

Tears fell to the ground as you made your way back home and texted Scott; "enjoy your evening with Kira."  
Being with him was perfect, but his heart decided it wasn't going to be with you.

  
  
**STILES STILINSKI.**

You were sad for your sister, you weren't happy that Stiles decided to end it. For a while you were hoping it wasn't because of you, but secretly you were happy. As if guilt for betraying your sister wasn't enough, you had to find Stiles locked in a passionate kiss with none other than Lydia Martin, the girl he's been crushing on since third grade.

You didn't understand it immediately, but you figured it was karma. An eye for an eye. You stood at the doorway of Coach's office, your eyes wide in shock, the two of them not even registering your presence. Shutting the door as loudly as possible you walked down the empty school hallway towards the exit. Stiles called out for you, but you weren't ready to hear his absurd explanation.

  
  
**JORDAN PARRISH.**

Jordan had cancelled on your dinner plans yet again - this sort of behaviour had been happening for a while now and you were starting to get fed up. When he made reservations at your favourite restaurant to make it up to you, your heart fluttered, but deep down you were worried. You gussied up the best you could at work as you left at the end of your shift.

Last thing you expected was to find Jordan kissing a random woman. All sort of thoughts formed in your head, all the worst possible scenarios didn't amount to the pain you felt as your heart was ripped out. She had him in a death grip, so for a moment you thought rationally and figured he didn't want this. You didn't feel like being cliché.

You had a public figure to uphold, you didn't want your name smeared by media gossip about cheating and failed relationships.  
"Do you have a reservation or would you like me to take you to a free table, miss?" The waiter asked and you smiled as kindly as possible.  
"No, thank you. But I would like you to do me a favour, if you please?"  
"Of course, miss."

You ordered the most expensive wine for the table where Jordan and the woman were sitting. The look on Jordan's face was anything but pleasant when the waiter told him who it was from.

  
  
**LIAM DUNBAR.**

You sat in your room, on your bed, trying to figure out whether you were mad, sad, or just plain glad you caught Liam kissing Hayden in the parking lot, hiding between the buses. Who knew you'd be going past that way when Derek offered to pick you up to go see the doctor. You didn't say anything, you just watched how happy Liam looked.

Maybe it was karma for seeing Brett in secret, maybe you were just too blind to see that the love you two had was never really love, maybe Liam knew about Brett and decided to pay you back. But the latter just didn't add up in your head, you knew Liam and you knew he wasn't like that.

As sad as you were that your happy times with Liam were over, you were glad that he was happier than he has ever been with you.

  
  
**BRETT TALBOT.**

After refusing to see Brett for a while, you decided to go to a club and just unwind. Liam had to do some things with Scott and Stiles, so you were left to your own devices. The experience was anything but fun when your eyes caught sight of Brett dancing with a woman and then a man and even making out with both of them. It didn't disgust you, people were allowed to be whatever they wanted to be, but it made you feel bad. It made you feel guilty and mad that he would do this to you after he practically confessed his feelings to you and asked you out.

Brett saw you and made his way to you, noticing the disdainful expression you wore. He wrapped his arms around you and you kissed his cheek.  
"(y/n), you know I can explain."  
"It's okay. I understand." You really didn't, but you were too dazed to listen. "Thanks for taking walks with me," you murmured into his ear and left the club.

  
  
**ISAAC LAHEY.**

You've never been in love before, the Hunters and werewolves that worked with you never had any time to reflect on their feelings or yours. You may have fancied one or two, but all your lives were far too dangerous for relationships. But when you met Isaac you thought you met the love of your life. Your heart was on cloud number nine and it was wonderful.

But you knew it wouldn't last. Isaac was mourning Chris' daughter, he was just looking for a way to fill the gap. And when you couldn't do it, he was off to another one. And what could be better than someone like him; a werewolf. You cried silently as you watched them and you threw the plate of food into the wall, the noise alerting them and some others to something happening. His blue eyes were wide and he stepped towards you, but you only took a step back to the exit.  
"Don't bother!"  
And you ran off into the dark forest surrounding the compound.

 

**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

Jackson was a flirt; you knew that, the student body knew that, everyone basically knew that Jackson was a no-good flirt. He flirted with you while he was with Lydia. You didn't realise anything was wrong at first until a note landed on your desk, interrupting you.

The note was simple and the writing was neat. "Jackson isn't who he says he is." You looked around and didn't see anyone familiar who could write it, Lydia nor Jackson were in your class. The day continued normally, but before you left another note was left in your locker - it fell when you opened the door.

"If you don't believe me, look for an empty classroom." You couldn't help it, you were too curious for your own good, and you wanted to get to the bottom of this. You just wished your heart hadn't been the one to hit the ground in pieces first as Jackson was making out hardcore on a teacher's table in an empty classroom with none other than Lydia.

The note dropped and you slammed the door shut, pretending everything was fine, realising you were nothing more than a simple fling. He tried hard until he got what he wanted, then discarded you.

 

**PETER HALE.**

When Peter told you he was willing to go beyond casual walks and dates, you were ecstatic. That was a while ago and you were on a good path. Despite everyone warning you against Peter - even his family - you saw a completely different side of him. He was still an asshole to everyone else, but showed an unusually calm and caring character when it came to you.  
  
But you didn't expect him to be making out on the sofa of his downtown apartment when he invited you to dinner an hour earlier with the delivery girl. You licked your lips, imagining in your head the pieces of pride you were trying to glue back together. They both stopped and stared at you, so Peter stood up, not even trying to come up with an excuse.  
"Chinese for dinner, huh?" You mumbled and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath and combing the strands from your eyes back in their place.  
  
"(y/n), stop." You ignored his words, but he slammed the door shut again, preventing you from leaving. He told the girl to get out and pushed you against the door, eyes connected. That made it all so much harder to keep your tears at bay.  
"You know, I used to get angry," he started as an introduction to his speech, which you found extremely confusing. "As a kid, I would even break my own toys in little fits of rage. And then I asked myself, why break your own toys when you can break someone else's?"  
"That's where we're different, Peter."  
"Oh?"  
You opened the door, a tear sliding down your cheek. "I didn't think of you as a toy."

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

You didn't really believe the Nogitsune was a one-woman kind of being. Deep down you knew he wouldn't and couldn't be true to you. Not that you expected him, you weren't exclusive. But your heart shattered anyway when you saw him letting loose frustrations in the loft he had occupied since being free of Stiles' body. He had invited you over in secret and asked you not to be late. So you arrived early just in case. You didn't expect him to be shagging a random woman on the sofa, in plain view of the door. His eyes connected with yours and while his held nothing, yours held back tears.

You left the loft before either him or the woman could say anything. You ran off through the forest back home, deciding to drown your sorrow in ice cream and alcohol. 


	6. Forgive or Forget?

**DEREK HALE.**

When you didn't answer his phone calls and text messages, he opted to wait outside your window every night, throwing small stones at it to get your attention. He could've just climbed in, was an easy task for a werewolf, but he didn't want to invade your privacy. But when you refused to heed any of his advances, Derek Hale blew a fuse.

He cornered you as you were heading home, arms on each side of your head preventing you from moving. The closeness of your bodies didn't provide any relief either.  
"You have to listen to me."  
You turned your head to the side and stared at something else, afraid that if you looked into his eyes you'd fall apart even more.  
"Just hear me out, I'm not letting you go."  
"Should've thought about that sooner, yeah? What did you expect to happen, Derek? That you'd hide it from me forever? You can't hide secrets!"  
"I wasn't going to hide it. I didn't even want it to happen!"  
"Right." You crossed your arms and looked into his eyes defiantly. He took a deep breath and sighed, "her name is Braeden, she's a mercenary and we've crossed paths before. We used to have a fling back in the day, she was giving me a kiss goodbye."

Showing him thumbs up, he held your hands in his. "Regardless of how it looked - and yeah, it looked bad - I still love you. I feel nothing for her and I never will, never have. She's a friend. I promise."  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you to choose your friends wisely?"  
"Not really," he chuckled and leaned in, pressing his lips to yours in a sincere, apologetic manner. He was sorry and you could feel it. That's when you decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and try again.

  
  
**SCOTT MCCALL.**

After the fall from Scott's window you came home bruised and your ankle hurt. So when you went to school a few days later whilst completely ignoring Scott's texts and phone calls, you were still slightly limping. But Stiles had a plan and he enlisted everyone to help his best friend get you back. Little did he know that it was the hardest task he had ever done in his life.

Classes were boring and you manoeuvred past his friends like an expert spy, losing yourself in the crowd of students going in every direction. You were really good at stealth thanks to all those Assassin's Creed games and you never expected it to work so well. But alas, you were eventually caught off guard while looking for an assignment and you were pulled into an empty classroom. You whined at the pain and hopped on one foot a little, biting your lip to keep the profanities in your mouth.

"Are you okay?" Asked Scott whose arms were stretched outwards to catch you in case you fell. You huffed and gave him a pointed stare, "what do you think?"  
"Look, I'm sorry-" You held up your hand and shook your head, "no. I don't want to hear it. You wanna know why my ankle hurts? I fell from your window," you poke his chest for emphasis, "when I saw Kira of all people on top of you. On your bed."  
"I know. I know, I heard you."  
"What the hell, Scott?!" You threw up your arms in rage, "Kira was on TOP of you! In your bed! While I was texting and calling you!"  
"I know, hear me out, please. It's gonna sound strange and stupid, but you're not... Human-"  
"What?"  
"Neither am I. But we needed to find a way and I figured we'd try... You know, emotions."

You stared at him, wondering if he's intellectually challenged or just plain dumb. "You know, the truth would've been fine. But no, you had to come up with a weird story to explain why Kira was sitting on you. Whatever it is, I hope you're happy with the choices you made in life and I wish you the best of luck in the future."  
With that you walked out of the classroom, slammed the door behind you, and limped to your next class.

  
  
**STILES STILINSKI.**

Stiles caught up to you in the hallway the next day and begged you to hear him out. You were confused, but at the same time, it didn't bother you as much as you thought it would. You couldn't even begin to imagine how Malia felt like.

"Okay, it's gonna sound cliché and dumb, but I'm really, really sorry you saw that. I'm really sorry it happened, but Lydia kissed me first."  
You nodded slowly and leaned against the lockers as the students piled into their designated classrooms.  
"I thought it was gonna bother me more, but it doesn't. I know it's karma for what I did to Malia."  
"No, no," he cupped your cheeks with his hands and made you look into his eyes. "What happened between Malia and me wasn't your fault, it was mine. It was my decision, okay?"  
You nodded once again and he sighed, knowing you didn't really believe him. You flirted with him too and because he was reciprocating your feelings, you continued your advances. "Takes two to tango, Stiles."  
"I know that and I'm sorry. Lydia was just... Confused. It came as a surprise and it was a shock, I was shocked. You have to believe me."

You stared into the puppy brown eyes of the young man you fell in love with. You knew that your relationship wasn't built on a sturdy foundation, it was bound to sway, but because you loved him so much, you decided to give it another go.  
"Alright."  
"Really?" You nodded and he smiled, "really?!" He spun you around in happiness, kissing you passionately and apologising between every kiss.

  
  
**JORDAN PARRISH.**

The doorbell rang and you sighed, listening to Stiles tumble down the stairs to open. He didn't know anyone was home, so he wasn't really expecting Jordan at the door. The young officer bolted up the stairs to your room and opened the door hesitantly. He saw you on the bed, tissues lying all around you on the floor.

He knelt down in front of you, taking your hands in his. "(y/n). Please stop crying. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose, please let me explain."  
You nodded without a word, hoping his explanation would be satisfactory, because the last thing you wanted was to break up with him. He crawled further towards you, forcing you to open your legs so his body could fit in between.

"A few years back I met a girl who was decent and nice, we had fun together. But it wasn't picture perfect, I only later realised when things were already strange that she had a record of prior offenses. So I broke it off with her and she wasn't happy. Had a restraining order she violated several times and the last time I heard or saw her she was in jail."  
You looked at him with your bloodshot eyes, sniffing. His arms wrapped around you and he pulled you towards his body and down the side of the bed.

"I didn't know she was out, I wasn't even expecting her to find me in another state. I underestimated her and I should've told you. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
You smiled and nodded, kissing his lips. He hugged you tightly, pulling your body flush against his, your legs wrapping around his hips.

"Hey, (y/n) - Oh my God!" Stiles screamed and shut the door again, scarred for life.

  
  
**LIAM DUNBAR.**

The next day at school, you found Liam staring at you from behind your locker door. You jumped in fright, "Jesus, don't do that."  
"Sorry," he chuckled with a goofy smile, but you saw his eyes; he wanted to talk about something and it was nagging him. You took his hand with a pursed smile, "let's go talk outside."  
He nodded and followed you to the bleachers where you both sat down in silence. You were nervous before, but seeing him nervous was infectious, so you ran your fingers through his hair to relax him.

"I-I know you saw... Us. I know, I saw you leave."  
"Hayden and you? Yes, I did..." You leaned on your knees and looked forward, too scared of your own resolve to look at him.  
"I'm really sorry, (y/n). I really am. I just dunno what happened, we were arguing, then talking, and then we kissed. I'm sorry!"  
"Liam..." You looked at him with a chuckle, "I promise it's fine."  
"What? No, (y/n), please don't break up with me," he added in fright and pain.  
"I saw how happy you were, I've never seen you that happy before. And I don't blame you, I'm not mad, I'm glad."  
"I'm happy with you."

You looked into his eyes and started crying, your heart broken. "Now tell me the truth, look me in the eyes and tell me you're happy with me."  
He couldn't do it, he couldn't gather the courage to do it, because you and him both knew it wasn't the truth. The love the two of you shared wasn't love in the first place, just infatuation in the time of need. Cupping his cheeks, you kissed him one last time and savoured the feeling.

  
  
**BRETT TALBOT.**

Your phone buzzed, indicating a message and Brett saying he wanted to meet with you. So you got dressed, dropped your book on the bed and left the house. It didn't take long for you to arrive in Devenford, parking your car in front of Brett's on the side of the road. You could see a small smile dancing on his lips as you neared him, "thanks for coming, (y/n)."  
"Sure, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
He wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed you sweetly, your hands resting on his upper arms. Despite your disappointment and pain, you couldn't help, but return the kiss just as passionately.

But you needed to know where all of this was going, you needed to be sure before you let yourself go. You pushed on his chest and looked into his bright blue eyes, a sad smile on your lips.  
"I need to know something."  
"What?"  
"I've had too many people just come and go in my life, most of them through some form of betrayal. I just need to know if this is serious or a fling to you."  
  
He remained silent for a moment, which made your heart fall apart despite the glue you used the past few days to stick the pieces back together. The sad smile still played on your lips as you took a step away from him. "That's all I needed to know. Thank you for spending so much time with me, Brett."  
"What about Liam?" He asked as you turned back to your car, "what about him? He has Hayden, we've been over for a week now."

You had just about made it to your car when Brett's large hand grabbed your wrist and spun you around, your chest flush against his and caught in a fiery kiss. Your hands weaved through his soft curls, pulling him closer.  
"I'm sorry. I was so worried what would happen if Liam found out that I've been trying to forget about you. And when you asked me if I was serious it just shocked me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I didn't think you'd fall in love with me, your boyfriend's enemy."  
You smiled and looked into his eyes, nodding shyly. He bit your bottom lip teasingly, "neither did I."

 

**ISAAC LAHEY.**

"Please, (y/n), I have no excuse, but give me another chance." Isaac yelled as he followed you through the forest, your vision blurry. You were tripping over everything in the dark, including your own feet, but you refused to stop.  
"It's the fact you have no excuse that's the worst!" You yelled and turned around, poking him on his chest. "I should've known I was nothing more than rebound for you. I'm sorry your girlfriend died, I am. But that's no excuse to go off and hurt others! All I ever did for you was stand by your side and this is how you repay me?!"

He couldn't say anything, he was paralysed in shock. Your words hurt him, because he knew you were right. You've never been more right in your life. You pushed past him and started walking towards the compound.  
"Now I'm going to forgive myself for being so stupid and forget you even existed. Good night."

  
  
**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

Jackson ran to stop you by your car, turning you around to face him. He didn't see who slammed the door shut, but he somehow sensed it was you, and he was right. Refusing to look into his eyes, he held sorrow in his.  
"I know it was you."  
"Wonderful deduction skills. Congratulations. Now you know ONE thing."  
He chuckled and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. "I know I screwed up. But Lydia and I never resolved things, so it got heated. I can't expect you to accept that and I'm sorry."  
"You should be. But I guess I should've seen it coming."

He kissed your lips, knowing you'd give in to the reprieve he offers with just a kiss, but you refused. You wanted him to know it wasn't right.  
"I promise it will never happen again."  
"Sure."  
"I do. I never break promises, ask Danny." You snorted in disbelief, looking into his eyes. He was sincere, you could see it, but it was hard.  
"Forgive me?"  
"Forgiving is easy, Jackson. Trusting? Not so much."  
"I'll earn that trust again, I promise. Just let me."

You nodded against your better judgement.

 

**PETER HALE.**

Derek had told Peter how stupid he was, more than countless times, and it was beginning to irritate him. Your friends on the other hand were adamant on letting you know they were right. The girls were somewhat sympathetic, but Stiles just wouldn't stop, Liam and Scott would sometimes chime in to chide you.  
  
"Stop it! Shut up!" You yelled suddenly on  the parking lot near Stiles' Jeep. The said boy jumped back in shock, along with everyone else falling still. "I've had it with the 'I told you so's'. I've had it with you thinking you're so much better than me! So what if I fell in love with Peter Hale, where has it ever been any of your business before?! Instead of being a friend and offering support, all you've done is tell me how horrible he is, how manipulative, how he murders people left and right! Guess what?! He has been nothing, but kind to me, loving and caring. And I'm fed up with you trying to ruin that image for me!"  
  
You didn't even realise you were crying when suddenly someone turned you around and hugged you tightly. You pounded your fists into that chest, crying your eyes out. You felt so much emotion for Peter, being away had really hurt you, that's why you were devastated when he cheated on you. A soothing voice echoed in your ear and familiar lips kissed the tears away. Meeting eyes with Peter made you forget about before, you just wanted to be with him again.  
"Even someone as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple, yet undeniable power, of human love. Please forgive me."  
You nodded and he wrapped you in a hug once more, then scowled at Stiles. "And for your information, I don't murder people left and right."

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

You didn't think you could forget what the Nogitsune made you feel, nor could you forgive him for his digression. Even if you weren't exclusive and he never pointed out the nature of your relationship - if it even was that - you felt betrayed. Your body felt like it was floating in a pool of alcohol, the fumes coming from the bottles just making it worse. You knew your headache would be enormous by morning, but it'd be worth it you deduced.   
  
The doorbell rang and you blinked, wondering if it was a figment of your intoxicated mind. Then the bottle flew from your hand and shattered against the nearby wall. You yelped in fear and nearly stumbled off the sofa. Your glazed eyes caught sight on none other than the ancient trickster, "w-what are you doing here," you thought you said, but it was more of a slur. He sneered and knelt down in front of you, which made you back away. His hold on your wrists made you writhe in pain as he took all your hurt away.   
"N-no!" You spluttered and flailed in his hold, finally managing to kick him in the chest. "I'm only trying to help."  
You looked at him and giggled wildly, "so I would forget what I saw? So it wouldn't hurt?"  
"I didn't plan on you seeing that, but I'll explain. I thrive on more than just pain and chaos. I also thrive on pleasure. And I'd rather fuck a random woman than push you to do something you don't want."  
  
You stared at him for a long while, mulling things over in your head. You were surprised how quickly you were able to sober up. Maybe it was due to his magic. "How do you know I wouldn't want to do it?"  
He smirks and picked you up rather violently, your arms wrapping around his shoulders in surprise and fear that you might be dropped. He started his ascend up the stairs to your room, "sweetheart. I may be fucking other women, but that doesn't mean you're not mine."  
"I'm not." You sneered back and pushed against his chest, but he pinned you to the bed, "I'll make you. And you'll want to be no one else's."


	7. Male Jealousy.

**DEREK HALE.**

  
Derek was an easy person to upset, all you had to do was look at a guy in a different way and he'd be sending glares across the room at both of you. If that didn't work, he'd sulk and brood in a dark corner, hoping that you would come join and make him feel better again. He was tough, but all he needed was you to be with him. Without you he felt like he was nothing and he couldn't imagine a life without you in it anymore. It pained him.

Scott noticed the uneasiness in Derek at a prom get-together they all had before prom was about to happen. Derek didn't like the idea of prom, because it brought him back to his younger days when he lost Paige. But he went because it was your wish and you didn't want to go with anyone else except him.  
"Derek, what's wrong? You're all over the place."  
"I just feel uneasy." He  glanced at you across the room and Scott followed his gaze, a goofy smile on the Alpha's face. "She won't notice you from here, you know. And stop brooding, it means a lot to her."  
Scott left as Kira called for him and you continued talking animatedly with your schoolmate.

But when he noticed the guy's hand stroking your arm, he felt your discomfort. And like the prince charming he was, he came to your rescue. He marched up in between the two of you, "excuse me," he mumbled and pressed his lips hard onto yours, you taking a few steps back from shock. His hands cupped your cheeks as he kept kissing you.  
 

 

 **SCOTT MCCALL.**

  
The almighty yet young Alpha rarely got jealous; he had no reason, you were faithful and pretty hard headed in telling others to stay away from you. But something about Garrett made his blood boil. He wasn't the usual flirt, he was distant yet still managed to slip a compliment or two in a conversation. You weren't completely oblivious to it, but you let him, because it felt nice from the usual dirty comments and suggestions you got.

Scott was listening in on your conversation across the hall and Stiles had been groaning constantly to get his attention. The fifth groan succeeded in doing just that.  
"What, Stiles?"  
"Dude, you've been glaring at them for ages. Would you just go do something?"  
"I don't want to, she'll just complain I'm being controlling."  
His best friend rolled his eyes and continued doing his own thing when suddenly Garrett got a bit too close and Scott heard your heartbeat speed up. And not in a good way.

"Am I interrupting something?" Scott asked as he approached the two of you with a menacing look, relief washing over you. Garrett excused himself quickly and you wrapped your arms around Scott's shoulders. "My hero."  
 

 

 **STILES STILINSKI.**

  
Stiles was always making faces or chewing pencils or biting his lips or stuffing his face with food. It prevented him from making a scene whenever he was jealous. All of his friends knew you belonged to him, even Malia accepted the fact and she was happy for you. And just like Stiles, she didn't like guys hitting on you.

He made his way to you as you talked to a random classmate and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. You smiled up at him and gave him a reassuring kiss. Stiles was a cuddler, hugger, kisser, but you knew whenever he interrupted you like this, he was jealous.  
"I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Sure, text me." The guy winked and walked away, a scowl on Stiles' face. His eyes met yours and you squished his cheeks with a baby voice, "is my wittwe Stiles jeawous?"  
"I'm not jeawous. But you'll be busy later." He winked and you giggled, kissing him sweetly just to show him you're his.  
 

 

 **JORDAN PARRISH.**

  
Jordan was an adult, he didn't show jealousy often, he had an image to uphold. And he wasn't about to make a scene and ruin your reputation because of his insecurities. But there were circumstances that made his nose flare like a bull.

The two of you were at a bar, enjoying your drinks after a dinner together, and some drunkard kept interrupting your conversation with buying drinks and wanting dances. Jordan stood up and wrapped his arm around your waist, kissing you passionately for the whole bar to see, your public display of affection going on long enough for the guy to demand his free drink back.

Neither of you were much for publicly displaying affection, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And you enjoyed seeing Jordan jealous, it was a secret kink of yours. He had other ways of showing you to whom you belonged once at home.

 

  
**LIAM DUNBAR.**

  
Liam was a puppy in all regards, but due to his condition, any jealousy would immediately be followed by a fit of anger. It only got worse when he was bitten by Scott and changed into a werewolf. Every feeling and emotion was overwhelming. He had to learn real control then, but it was easy when he had you. All he had to do was think about your smile, about your lips, about your body in his arms and he was calmer than ever.

He watched you chat with Brett like it was an every day thing, the two of you discussed matters like you've known each other for years. Liam didn't have much confidence in anything except Lacrosse, while Brett had confidence in everything.  
"Just go get her, drag her back here." Mason suggested and Liam sighed, "I can't do that. I don't want her to think I'm jealous."  
"But you are."  
"I am," he groaned and made up his mind. He strolled over to the two of you, turned you around and lifted you over his shoulder. You squealed in laughter and surprise, holding onto the back of his shirt.

"You always do this, Liam." You giggled, but held a serious note in your statement. He sighed and gave you an annoyed expression once he set you down. "I can't help it."  
"Aw, my jealous puppy." He scoffed and you pressed your lips against his.  
 

 

 **BRETT TALBOT.**

  
What was Brett's was Brett's and everyone in Devenford knew about it. So when you walked into the school for the first time, he just knew he had to have you. And despite being an actual challenge unlike all the rest of the girls he succeeded in winning you over after an entire year. And he wasn't about to let you go.

Brett prided himself in making you laugh. So when he heard you laugh loudly at your locker, he knew something was off. You were shy and quiet, so he quickly used his speed to meander through the crowd and show up beside you inconspicuously.  
"Oh hey, dude."  
You looked at the side and jumped in shock, not expecting Brett to be standing there. He had this awry smile, gazing at you with mischievous eyes. "What's so funny?"  
"We were just talking about cats." You narrowed your eyes at your boyfriend. Every time he would get jealous he'd sneak up on you and whomever you were talking to. The other guy excused himself and Brett wrapped his arms around your waist and nibbled on your bottom lip.

"You're so jealous."  
 

 

 **ISAAC LAHEY.**

  
Isaac was known as the quiet, brooding type. A bit like Derek, but had that puppy appearance every time. You wouldn't really know if you were getting out of line with somebody or rather, if he felt like you were, until he grew quiet and distant. He didn't like being lost in thought, it brought him back unwanted memories.

You were sitting in the lunch area with him and some of the other hunters and werewolves. They were all speaking French and Isaac couldn't muster the courage to join the conversation, because he didn't want to embarrass himself. You were speaking animatedly to a young werewolf about different things when you noticed something wasn't right. Isaac up and disappeared, lounging on one of the sofas.

You sneaked behind him and sat on his lap, smiling. "Hey, lover. You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
You lifted his chin and saw his golden coloured eyes shining at you. "Don't be jealous. Your French is perfect in bed," you purred and saw him smirk wickedly before kissing you.  
 

 

 **JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

  
Jackson was a cool fashionista, he never missed a beat when it came to looking fashionable and downright sexy. So it was strange for him to be seen around with a nerdy girl who spent half of her time in the library, hair up in a messy bun, glasses on her nose and a pile of books surrounding her.

Jackson strolled into the library, keys in hands and ready to pick you up to go for dinner. And he didn't like you sitting at one of the tables, pen against your lip and chatting with another jock. He was new on the lacrosse team and he didn't know many people yet. Jackson put his hands on your shoulders and the two of you met in a sweet kiss from above.  
"Who's your new friend?" The smirk on Jackson's face told it all and the guy gave him a small glare. "I'll talk to you later, (y/n)."  
"Ha ha, no you won't."

He sat behind you and you raised an eyebrow at him, which made him shrug after a few moments of silence. "I don't like tools."

 

**PETER HALE.**

Peter Hale was a jealous person. He was possessive and manipulative and he made sure that everyone knew you were his. Not that you were any different, that's why the two of you were a perfect match. And for some reason, Peter was deathly jealous of your friendship with Brett. And Brett loved the reaction the older werewolf had even  when he tried to deny his feelings.

So Peter would always come up to you and openly nip at your shoulder, marking you. It annoyed you, because you weren't a toy, but no matter how many times you had tried explaining it to Peter, he would just shrug it off and call it 'his territory to mark'. You yelped every time he bit you in front of Brett or anyone else he thought was getting too close to his territory.

You looked at him with a scowl, "you done peeing?"  
He smirked and pecked your lips. "Yes, dear," and left to do his own business.

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

The Nogitsune was an extremely possessive being, bordering on obsessive a lot of the time. He hid in the shadows to spy on you and the rest of the humans surrounding you. He didn't trust them at all, though he was trying extremely hard to trust you.

You were speaking to a co-worker, a handsome young man you went on a date with a few times before you left for training. He was sweet and kind, and the two of you often had the same humour, but he was too boring for you. Since you've begun spending time with the Nogitsune, everyone was more boring than ever. Unfortunately, your behaviour was starting to show and your brother was noticing it.

Your co-worker took your hand in his, playing with your fingers like there was a level of intimacy between the two of you that you didn't know about. You smiled and quickly grabbed your pad and pen, folding your arms under your chest.  
"You sure you don't want to give me a chance?"  
"I'm not interested right now, I have work to focus on, not to mention my family."  
"But I can help relieve some of that tension." He winked, "you know I'm good with my hands."  
Chuckling, you patted his shoulder and began to move down the corridor to start your rounds. "Maybe some other time, Dr. Feelgood."

You walked to the elevator and looked at your phone, seeing a missed call from your mother. A hand suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you backwards. You wanted to scream, but there was a hand blocking your mouth. As the elevator door closed, you pried yourself from their hold and frowned, seeing the Nogitsune in all his dark glory.  
"What are you doing here? If my mom sees you-"  
He clicked his tongue, "no one will know I'm here. I just wanted to make one little thing clear."

You realised he managed to corner you while he was speaking as you were too focused on his voice than his actions. His arms rested on either side of your head and he smirked wickedly, "you're mine."  
"What?"  
"You're mine, love. If I see you flirting with anyone else, I will create a world of pain for the both of you."  
"Flirting - hold on, he's my friend! You can't keep me from talking with my-"  
His finger landed on your lips and his dark eyes grew even darker as he looked at you from an angled position. "I can do what I want. Remember that."

He gave you your phone, which you had dropped sometime during this hostile situation and as the door opened to your floor, he was gone.


	8. The Supernatural.

**DEREK HALE.**

You didn't know what was wrong with your boyfriend, but you sure as hell were curious in finding out. So one day you went to his loft late at night only to find the lights still on. You sneaked up the stairs and found the metal gate ajar, peaking inside to find Derek on the sofa nursing serious wounds. Your eyes went wide in shock, so you did what any concerned girlfriend would do; you ran in worry, calling his name and kneeling in front of him, checking him over.  
  
"What are you doing here, (y/n)?" He wasn't happy at your sudden arrival, but you scoffed at his attitude. "It's a good thing I came, you look like you came from a butcher."  
"I'm fine, relax. It'll heal."  
"No way, you need to go to the hospital." You grabbed your phone and started typing in the number when he grabbed your hands and pulled you against his chest, kissing you passionately. You tried breaking free, but it was no use, so you just enjoyed the roughness and pleasure. He pulled you onto his lap, your legs on either side of him, fingers entwining with each other, the kisses becoming more heated.  
  
"Derek, you need to go to the hospital."  
"I'm healing," he kissed your neck, giving you love marks and making you moan, but in the throws of it you saw his wounds closing neatly. Your eyes went wide and you watched them intently, sliding your fingers there, only to see nothing but blood. "What the..."  
"I'm... I'm a werewolf." He looked at your lap, afraid to keep eye contact. You had a hard time comprehending, but you cupped his cheeks and saw blazing red eyes staring back at you. "Oh, Derek... I have a werewolf for a boyfriend."  
"I'm sorry-" You kissed his lips again - you didn't feel like talking the shock out of you.  
 

**SCOTT MCCALL.**

At first you noticed little snippets of red flashing from his eyes. You thought it was the sun getting in your eyes or maybe a reflection. But then it started to get more frequent, you started noticing the strength Scott possessed and the agility in Lacrosse. From what you heard he didn't use to be that good. He was average. And somehow he always knew when you were around so you didn't get the chance to hear much of the secret conversation going on between him and Stiles or others.  
  
You realised he was something supernatural, but you didn't know what. So you got some holy water and hoped that he wasn't a homicidal demon. One day after class you texted him to meet you in an empty classroom and as soon as he closed the door behind him, you splashed the water in his face. He cringed and wiped it away with his sleeve.  
"Well, your face didn't melt."  
"What? (y/n), why are you trying to drown me?"  
"I'm not. I just thought that maybe you were a homicidal demon and I figured I'd put all those movie tricks to use."  
"Homicidal de - what?"  
"Well, your eyes always glow weirdly... And I've only just now noticed how strong you are. And the other teammates said you used to really suck at Lacrosse, now you're like a God." You exaggerated the last bit, but you thought it was necessary to get your point across.  
  
He chuckled and held your hands in his, "I'm not a demon. I swear. But... I am a werewolf."  
"A werewolf?"  
"Yes. I was bitten by Derek's uncle quite some time ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought that maybe if I kept you in the dark you'd be safe."  
"Safe from what?"  
"My world. My enemies. I didn't want this for you." His sad puppy expression made you wrap your arms around him in a tight hug. He returned it and you invited him to your house for lunch where you could calmly discuss the supernatural.  
  
"So, I'm a God at Lacrosse, huh?" He smiled and you pushed on his shoulder, chuckling.  
 

**STILES STILINSKI.**

You were grumbling to yourself, unable to stop as Stiles spent so much time with Scott and Malia and everyone else that you were beginning to grow angry and jealous and lonely. So you decided to confront him once and for all, waiting in his room for him to return from wherever. Unfortunately, that took hours and you fell asleep on his bed.  
  
His door opened and he smiled when he saw you curled up with his blanket twisted between your body. He pulled you against his chest and you slowly blinked awake, mumbling his name.  
"Didn't mean to wake you up."  
"Stiles... Where've you been?"  
"I was just with Scott-"  
"I know," you looked at him with a pouty expression, "that's where you always are... But what are you doing there?"  
"Oh, just the usual. Don't worry about it."  
  
You slid to the edge of his bed and stood up, straightening your clothes. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going home... Obviously I'm not as important as everyone, so you don't need to spend time with me or tell me things, you can continue doing them behind my back."  
"You're very important. You're the most important being out there for me. But what I'm doing with Scott keeps you safe. Keeps everyone safe."  
"Just tell me what's going on..."  
"I-I can't..." You moved past him after a few moments pause and opened his door when you heard him say Scott's a werewolf. You turned around and gave him a blank expression, "really? Scott's a werewolf? That's your excuse?"  
  
He pulled you back into his room and shook his head, "no excuse. I swear he is. And Malia's a were-coyote, Derek's a werewolf too. And Kira's a fox."  
"A fox?"  
"Yes. But she doesn't have a tail. According to her mom that's still to come."  
"Stiles..."  
"I'm telling the truth. And I'll prove it to you tomorrow. Trust me."  
"Fine. But no slipping acid into my coffee." He laughed as he pulled you back onto his bed, snuggling against you.  
 

**JORDAN PARRISH.**

You had no idea where Jordan was disappearing to at night, but every time you woke up to him wrapping his arms around you again, a distinct smell of ashes and soot invaded your nose. At first you thought that maybe Jordan was secretly smoking and he didn't want to tell you, but when you began noticing the missing hours, you thought of the worst. So one night you stayed up just to follow him.  
  
You didn't know where you were going, but he was just mindlessly walking to the county morgue. Why would he be going there? Your father hadn't called him, you would've heard. And the medical examiner wasn't female. Maybe he was gay? You hid behind a slab in the hallway only to see your boyfriend carrying a body bag out. Was he a grave robber, but before the grave?  
  
Jordan's mindless path led him all the way to the forest and wildlife preserve in Beacon Hills. It's where the oldest and largest tree used to be until it was cut down leaving only a stump. The body was set ablaze with Jordan engulfed in the flames as well. You gasped and screamed his name, running to his side and pulling him away, using your jacket to suffocate the flames. Your tears stained his face when he looked at you with bright orange eyes.  
  
Caught between a fire and a man covered in soot and burnt close, you watch him stare you down then wake up. "(y/n)? What-what are you doing - Oh no," he urgently said as he pulled you away from the fire and away from the stump.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
"You're the one who was on fire, Jordan!"  
"I-I know, I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know what I am."  
"What you are...?"  
"I'm not... Human. I-I... Lydia's been helping me find out what I am, but there's nothing quite like me..."  
 

**LIAM DUNBAR.**

The first time you noticed something was different was in bed. He would let out growls and you saw yellow flash beneath his eyelids while he was working you. But also his strength and roughness, which you didn't mind. It was just different.  
  
So one day you thought of taking lead and you had his hands tied to the bedpost. At the back of your mind you knew you'd have to get it fixed if you continued in that direction. And then you saw them; the claws, the eyes, the shallow growling, but it didn't surprise you or shock you, it made you go on. If you were causing him this much pleasure that he couldn't even control himself, then you were doing a good job.  
  
"I saw them, you  know." You said as you cuddled against his chest. "Saw what?"  
"The claws, the eyes..." You sat up and looked at him, watching his eyes glow yellow as he stared at your naked torso. You rolled your eyes, "you're a perv."  
"Can't help it," he smirked and pulled you against him once more.  
  
"Scott bit me... I didn't understand at first, but he saved me. I would've been dead otherwise."  
"Saved you? And turned you into what?"  
"A werewolf..."  
"A real live werewolf? Like what you see in the movies? Fur, claws, teeth, howling at the moon?"  
He laughed, "yeah. Sorta."  
"That's awesome. Can I watch next time?"  
  
He was confused at your enthusiasm, but shook his head. "I can't control it. I won't hurt you."  
"That's right, you won't. So trust me."  
You kissed his lips again and he smiled, content.  
 

**BRETT TALBOT.**

It was during the match between Devenford and Beacon Hills that Brett got hurt seriously. So you went with him to help him. You were kneeling between his legs, bandaging his ankle. He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around you, bringing you closer to his body. Tears wet his shirt and he sighed, using his thumb to wipe them away.  
"I'm fine, see? I'm all good. I'll be walking in no time."  
"But what-"  
"No. I'm okay. I promise." You nodded at his firm statement, not even noticing the shadow behind you. A hot wire wrapped around his neck and you gasped, a girl with dark hair holding him there. Grabbing an adjacent Lacrosse stick you swung it at her, making her dodge and let go of him. Brett gasped and quickly pulled you away to the door.  
  
His eyes were glowing yellow and you were scared for your life as the girl stopped you from going anywhere. She advanced on you and you backed away with Brett holding you tightly. He pushed you away as she kicked his chest hard, making him hit the ground. You hit the wall and slid down, shaking your head.  
"Gonna get you first. You're a liability. Then I'll get your werewolf boyfriend."  
Your eyes went wide as you stared, "werewolf," you mumbled while glancing between her and Brett.  
"Aw, he didn't even tell you. Guess he doesn't trust you enough."  
  
You whimpered his name and shook your head, but then Brett came from behind and knocked her out. He crawled closer to you, his eyes ablaze and sorrowful. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Please. Don't be scared," he whispered after he saw the expression. But you were.  
 

**ISAAC LAHEY.**

Isaac was helping you prepare dinner. But he was clumsy, seeing as his father was always the one cooking and Isaac wanted to stay clear so he wouldn't have to deal with his rage when something was done wrong. So you were teaching him how to be a great cook.  
  
A yelp came from the side and you found Isaac had cut his finger, so you quickly put it under the water and ran for the first aid kit. You were cursing yourself because you couldn't find it anywhere. You ran to the kitchen once more, holding the gauze and bandage. "Let me see."  
"It's f-fine, I promise. It was nothing."  
"You bled like a stuffed pig, let me see!" You pulled on his hand and you blinked, seeing no wound at all. But you're not crazy; there was a gash and there was lots of blood. "Isaac?"  
"I-I'm sorry, I-I..." You cupped his cheek and smiled, "what's going on? Tell me I'm not crazy..."  
"No, no. You're not, I swear. I-It's just... I'm a werewolf."  
  
You blinked like an owl at him a few times, "a werewolf?" He nodded and you stared absentmindedly, "a werewolf."  
"Yes." His eyes went yellow and yours went wide.  
"Can I see your teeth?" He was surprised at your question, but smiled at how goofy and accepting you could really be.  
 

**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

Scott had instructed everyone to meet up at his house to figure out a mystery. Unfortunately Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd decided to do their own thing and not in cooperation with Scott. Which made them enemies and they were waiting outside for everyone to come out.  
  
Lydia took Jackson to another room for a talk and you narrowed your eyes at that, but you had other priorities. You weren't clued in about the problems at hand, so when Scott started talking about werewolves and Kanimas you were very confused.  
"What? Werewolves? What are you talking about?"  
"Look, I know it's hard to explain, but you have to believe me. I'm a werewolf and the Kanima is the one murdering all those people around town. We think we know who it is, but we need to make sure."  
"Is that person here?"  
"Yes."  
"And how is it safe all of us being in the same house as it?" Stiles pointed at you, "that's a very good question," but went silent afterwards.  
  
You went into the bathroom to freshen up when you saw Jackson leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. "Jackson?" He grabbed your hand before you could touch him and you saw claws. "Jackson..."  
"Get out. I-I don't want to hurt you."  
"I can help."  
"Go." He pushed you out of the room, so you ran down the stairs to warn everyone else.

**PETER HALE.**

The first time you thought something wasn't right was during a conversation you eavesdropped on him and Derek. They were talking about werewolves and how their own wolves were shifting to help Scott and his 'pack'. It confused you, but you let it slide. Then you noticed Peter would go into slight fits of rages and snapped at you like a woman on her period when the moon was full. He always left and came back in the morning, apologising with flowers and breakfast in bed.  
  
But you wanted to test the theory of him being a werewolf out, you just hoped it wouldn't end in your death. Peter was an older man and had quite a bit of control, sure. But you didn't know what he was like as a werewolf. If he was one.  
  
So when he snapped at you on a full moon, instead of letting it go like always, you continued to snap back. And to your horror, you unleashed a blue-eyed monster from Peter's skin. It lapped its tongue at you as you stumbled over the coffee table, landing on the ground. You touched its furry cheek gently and gulped, trying to overcome the shock that you were dating a werewolf.  
"It's just me, Peter."  
  
He turned back to human and his eyes were still glowing a blue colour. You stopped him from leaving the apartment and you alone yet again by hugging him from behind. "It's okay. You're safe here."  
"But you're not."  
"I am."

**NOGITSUNE.**

You always knew what the Nogitsune was. Ever since you started studying Japanese mythology, you heard that name quite often in old legends and folk tales. And when it came to be in your brother's best friend, you found your fascination growing.   
  
In spite of it all, you never really knew the extent of his power. His dark yet illuminating powers that caused chaos wherever he appeared. And for some reason, you loved that chaos. Your brother was in the middle of a fight with Oni the Nogitsune had summoned and they were relentless. It was your job to get into the middle of it and save Lydia who was bleeding on the ground.   
  
Suddenly, several Oni appeared around you as you knelt beside Lydia, your eyes widening in fear. Their swords peered towards you. Scott was desperately trying to get to you, calling your name to keep you from losing focus. One sword lodged its end into your arm and you let out a scream in pain, clutching onto it tightly. Another sword slashed a superficial wound on your back, making you buckle forward, a weaker scream leaving your lips now.  
  
A pair of cold fingers lifted your head and your vision as blurry as it was, focused on the Nogitsune. His cold smirk made you shiver in fear.  
"I told you to stay away. But you didn't listen to me."  
"I-I can't leave Lydia... She's my brother's-"  
"I don't care!" Your eyes went wide at his bellowing voice, his appearance growing as yours felt smaller and smaller in his presence. He gave you a passionate kiss as another sword slashed at your back, making you squirm and scream against his plump lips.   
  
Then everything was quiet and you found yourself slumped over next to Lydia, breathing heavily. You always loved the chaos he inflicted, but the pain he caused you was real, unadulterated fear.

 


	9. Dangerous Situations.

 

**DEREK HALE.**

You were thrown in the back of a dark van, screaming and twisting against your captor's hold. You felt only one pair of hands on your arms until a sharp pain knocked you out.  
  
You awoke tied to a chair, darkness all around you. A woman with dark hair and tanned skin circled you like a vulture, observing you.  
"Please... Let me go," you whimpered, tears running down your cheeks, but the woman only chuckled at how pathetic you seemed to her. She traced your jaw and smiled, your eyes wide once you saw her teeth. "I can see why Derek would like you."  
"What - What are you?"  
Her eyes went aglow in red, a growl leaving your lips. She went to rip your throat out with her teeth when the door smashed opened.  
  
A powerful roar came from Derek, his eyes red with anger. The two of them went at it, throwing punches and kicks, throwing each other against the walls and pillars. You struggled against the ropes, whimpering from the burns on your skin. Strong hands grabbed your arms again and you screamed for them to let you go.  
"Calm down, (y/n). Sweetheart." You calmed down and looked into Derek's blue orbs, crying. "You're okay."  
 

**SCOTT MCCALL.**

Was another normal night at your house, no one was home and Scott was off doing his business with Stiles and the rest. Despite knowing what Scott was and it was hard to believe, you didn't really want to be a part of the supernatural, and he was happy to hear that. He wanted, above all, for you to be safe **.** But that was highly unlikely when he's the Alpha sought by every evil creature.  
  
Scott texted you to meet him at the school and you complied, even if it was really late and you were tired. The wind picked up and you hugged yourself to keep warm. The whole scenery was starting to creep you out.  
"(y/n), are you asleep?" Scott asked as you picked up your phone with his call.  
"No? I'm at the school, like you told me to be."  
"I didn't tell you to go to the school."  
"I got your text to meet you at the school. If you didn't send it then who did?"  
"Get into your car and drive. Just drive. Get out of there!"  
  
You ran inside your car and started the engine, something heavy landing on the hood. Its majestic feathery body was twisted in a strange angle, its piercing orange eyes looking at you. It clawed through the window and you screamed a scream you didn't think was possible. As you drove down the street, the creature wouldn't get off until you drove down a ditch, watching it fly off.  
  
As you stumbled out of the car with a headache, the creature's claws grazed your thigh, but then you saw a shadow from above jumping on it. You didn't know what it was or who it was, you just continued up the ditch to the road. Stiles held you close and you breathed a sigh of relief when Scott came up, kissing you sweetly.

  
**STILES STILINSKI.**

It was a peaceful night and you were studying on your bed, Malia was off somewhere with Kira and Lydia, so you had the house all to yourself. At least that's what you thought until you heard glass shattering from downstairs. Getting from your bed, you opened the door slowly and peaked outside, "Malia," you whispered, hoping that she was just being clumsy. Then the noise of rummaging came to you ears and your eyes went wide.  
  
Walking down the stairs, you saw that it was a burly shadow with a mask. The stairs creaked and you gasped as its eyes looked straight at you. The figure took a step forward and you ran up the stairs, hurried footsteps behind you. You hid in the bathroom and dialled Stiles' number.  
"Hey, (y/n)."  
"S-Stiles, there's - there's someone in the house," you cried and he told you to hang on. The intruder banged on the door and you whimpered. Seconds past like minutes, minutes past like hours until you heard a scuffle and a loud thud, then silence.  
  
"(y/n)?" Stiles called out and you quickly opened the door, tears in your eyes. He dropped his bat and hugged you tightly.  
 

**JORDAN PARRISH.**

Your office was being invaded by men with masks and shotguns. Everyone was hiding under their desks or had managed to evade the captors by running down the fire escape. Some were already dead. You were in your office, doors locked, peaking out from behind the curtains and trying to maintain a low profile. Last thing you wanted was to be shot. You could hear police sirens coming from outside, but it was too high to jump out the window. Even though they were all your friends and colleagues, you just couldn't muster up the courage to do anything. Tears streamed down your cheeks as the word 'coward' ran through your mind.  
  
Your office phone started ringing and you gasped, hiding underneath the large window and hoping it wouldn't attract any attention. But it did. And you were terrified when the door slammed open after the fourth powerful kick. The man strolled in and you tried crawling out, but a shot resonated beside you, making you scream and hide under a table where your friend was dead and bleeding into the carpet.  
  
The captors weren't going to go easy on anyone and they weren't going to surrender. So when the SWAT team finally invaded, you were shot in the shoulder, the pain making you sick to the stomach. Jordan ran in when everything was clear and came up to you, holding you close. Your father wasn't far behind and Stiles couldn't help but get involved.  
"You're okay, baby. I've got you."  
"What t-took you so long?" He chuckled at your snarky comment and wiped your tears away with a kiss to the forehead.  
 

**LIAM DUNBAR.**

Running from ancient beasts with animal skull masks and wearing bones of their victims wasn't in your agenda, all you wanted was to spend a quiet night at home. But you just had to go to the store. In your urgency, you managed to call Scott who told you to run in the direction of the hospital where they were. Why were they in a hospital in the first place?  
  
When Liam heard what was happening, he panicked, wanting nothing else but to rescue you. But Alpha's orders were such and he had no choice but to obey them and it angered him. You climbed the fire escape up to the roof of the hospital and you ran into Liam's arms, him and Kira there to fend them off.  
"Go, find the others."  
"I can't leave you here alone."  
He smiled, "don't be a hero, you'll get hurt. Let me be the hero."  
"Liam! I could use some help!" Kira screamed as two of them were attacking her. Liam gave you a short kiss and pushed you into the corridor and into safety.  
 

**BRETT TALBOT.**

You were over at Brett's place for tea, having a chat with his sister. She was sweet and loved talking with you and showing off her drawings. Brett had some things to do so the two of you kept yourself occupied with drawing until the front door burst open.  
  
You went into the hallway to see men with bows and guns standing there. An arrow landed beside your head and you scrambled backwards, grabbing the little girl and running out the other side and up the stairs. She called Brett on your cell phone and told him the situation, but he was further away than any of you thought. You closed the door quietly, telling her to hide under the bed while you hid in the closet. Moments of silence passed painstakingly slow.  
  
Breathing heavily you noticed the man overturn the bed, the girl screaming her lungs out, teeth bared. You lunged out at him, jumping on his back and pounding your weak fists on his back and shoulders, trying anything to get him to let go of her. You screamed as your back was slammed against the wall, making you whimper from pain and sickness travelling through your body.  
  
You told her to escape, so she jumped out the window with a painful howl. Voices were heard outside and some of the hunters ran after her. The back of your neck was grabbed and you landed on the hard ground. Your breath was short and your lungs hurt, you were having a hard time calming down. The barrel of a sawed-off shotgun was presented in front of your eyes and you were paralysed with fear. You didn't even notice Brett came running in, slamming the hunter into the wall. The shotgun went off, but it only grazed your ear. Brett held you tightly in his arms, calming your catatonic self.  
 

**ISAAC LAHEY.**

The hunter headquarters were infiltrated and attacked by rogue werewolves and as everyone was fighting their own opponent, you were trying your best to stay clear and safe. You were bad at fighting, you weren't a soldier, you were a technical nerd.  
  
The table you were hiding under suddenly got overturned and with wide eyes you looked up at the blue-eyed werewolf. You dodged his claws and ran for another table, an evil smirk on his face as he enjoyed the thrill of a useless chase. You knew that you had to do something or you'd die.  
  
Grabbing a chair you slammed it into his side as he jumped over the table and you ran for the next room where the weapons were still stashed. He grabbed your hair and held you back, then slammed your head against the wall. Sudden vertigo and nausea ran through your body, wanting nothing else than to shut it down for rest, but you couldn't. The werewolf's large hand wrapped itself around your neck and lifted you up against the wall, gasping for breath.  
  
Then Isaac came to the rescue, killing the werewolf in a pure, blind rage, calming down only when he saw you cough on the ground, happy to breathe again. He picked you up and brought you quickly into the weapons room, setting you on the table and hugging you. "I thought I was gonna lose you."  
 

**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

"Jackson, she's in trouble, use your claws or your tail. Do something!"  
He rolled his eyes at the pale, brown-eyed boy who frantically trying to explain the situation of what happened to you.  
"You can't tell me that you don't like her. It's impossible not to like her! You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt." Scott intervened and Jackson sighed, "what if I get hurt?"  
"It's worth it."  
"Not to me."  
  
Stiles was fed up and slammed the door of his Jeep, telling Scott to get in so they could come and save you. You were currently somewhere in the sewers, trying to escape assassins. But you knew where you were going, because Lydia was giving you instructions. Shots echoed from behind, ricocheting off the walls around you.  
  
"Fine. Fine! I'll come." Jackson got into his own car and followed the two boys. He couldn't understand why he was risking his life for you, he would never do that for anyone. It was always just him and only him. As you climbed up the ladder to the surface, you got grabbed by one of the men and then you saw it; a shimmering, scaly tale wrapping around your torso and pulling you up with ease. You fell into the arms of your boyfriend as Scott slammed the sewers shut.

**PETER HALE.**

Peter was vindictive and selfish, he wanted it all for himself. But he never intended to get you in trouble. You were the only thing precious to him and he tried a long time to convince himself otherwise. So when Kate kidnapped you to extort him for an item, he lost his nerve.  
  
You were knocked out on a warehouse floor, a headache pounding on your brain. When you regained your sight, you screamed and scrambled away, seeing a young girl's body tied to a chair, blood everywhere with wounds that no one could heal. You hit what you thought was a wall when it suddenly moved and you found yourself staring at a young woman with long, blonde wavy hair and a wicked smile.  
"Glad to see you awake. Don't mind Violet, she won't be bothering us."  
"What... Who are you? Where am I?!" You scrambled all the way to the wall, licking your lips in hope that she wouldn't do the same to you. She grinned, "don't worry. You won't end up like that. Not if Peter shows up soon."  
  
"What... Please," you sobbed quietly, which made her roll her eyes. "You're pathetic. And you better hope Peter gets here in the next ten minutes."  
"Oh, guess I'm early then." Your eyes went wide when you saw your boyfriend. His eyes were cold and he had a sneer on his face as he stepped closer to the two of you. "Peter."  
She grabbed you by the hair and pulled you up to your feet, extending her hand. "Give me the necklace," she demanded and Peter shrugged, agreeing. He took you in his arms as soon as Kate let you go.  
"Not like you to just agree to something."  
"I came for an exchange."  
"A pathetic human worth more to you than this powerful item?"  
  
"Sweetheart, it's only an item. A training tool. It holds no magic. Toodles."

**NOGITSUNE.**

You were out taking a walk around Beacon Hills in the dead of the night. The darkness enveloped around the houses only keeping at bay from the brightly illuminated street lamps instilled a terrifying ambience. But you loved it. Scott was off with his friends, trying to rid the town of supernatural creatures wanting to destroy it. Unfortunately, you didn't count on having a major villain stalking you.  
  
A car passed by and stopped with a screech a few feet ahead. You narrowed your eyes at the peculiar sight and considerably slowed down your pace. Three men stepped out with their dark gazes locked on you.  
"Hey, need a ride?"  
"No, thanks." You chimed and stopped, considering your options. You could dart through the woods and lose them - and ultimately yourself - in the shrubbery of the thick forest or you could dart down main street, screaming for help.   
"Oh come on, we won't bite. We could show you a good time."  
"No." You took a step back and ran in the opposite direction. The roar of an engine reaches your ear and you scream, swerving into the forest where they'd have no choice, but to follow you on foot. And perhaps give up.  
  
You tripped on a large root in the thick darkness and groaned, feeling yourself being grabbed by the back of your shirt. You screamed and a dull pain overcame your senses as you felt your body hit the ground. You sighed softly and felt a trick of warmth trailing down your cheek.   
"Bitch," one of the men said, but it was still ringing in your head - it was hard to make out your surrounding area. You squirmed from their grasp and screamed once more, then you saw it. The dulled look in the man's eyes, his pupils dilated as he slumped over beside you. The other two men screamed in agony and you covered your ears as their terrified voices reached your ears.  
  
Then silence. You looked up to meet a steely gaze by none other than the Nogitsune itself. Your eyes wide, you stumble backwards until you reach a tree trunk, trapping yourself. "Now, is that any way to thank your saviour?"  
"M-my saviour?" Seeing the men lying on the ground dead, you start sobbing for the terrifying fate that could've met you were the Nogitsune not stalking you. Stumbling to your feet, you wrapped your arms around the old Kitsune's neck, tightly hugging him. "Thank you."  
He awkwardly slid a hand to your waist and the other to your shoulder blades, "anything for you."

 


	10. Hot and Bothered.

**DEREK HALE.**

There was something about you wearing a tank top and shorts that barely covered your plump behind that got Derek all hot and bothered. The bad side of it all was that it was your usual attire whenever you were at his place. He never mentioned anything, but you could see the way he was eyeing you when you moved about the loft.

So you proceeded to tease him with a shorter tank top, bending over around him with the back of your body in full view. He suddenly growled and picked you up, hearing a squeal of laughter leave your lips.  
"Derek, what are you doing?"  
"I'm fixing an issue. You've been naughty." He smirked and flashed his eyes at you after he dropped you on the bed.

And just like you turned him on with your clothes, the control you heard in Derek's voice turned you on.  
 

 

  
**SCOTT MCCALL.**  
 

If nothing else, Scott was very candid about things and he always gave you compliments - dirty or nice, even in public if it was deemed necessary. He loved seeing you in skirts, it was a really good way to expose your long legs and rounded butt. He didn't like others staring, but he sure loved walking just a foot behind you.

"Scott, come on. We're gonna be late, stop being slow." You urged and grabbed his hand, pulling him alongside you. He whined and you rolled your eyes. "But I like walking behind you."  
"You're a perv."  
"Your fault for wearing skirts."  
"Oh?" You raised an eyebrow then blushed, "oh. I like skirts..."  
"Oh, trust me, sweetheart. I love 'em." He smacks your bottom as you round the corner to head to another class. Luckily, the hallway was empty.  
 

 

 **STILES STILINSKI.**

  
Stiles loved seeing you wear his shirts. Sometimes, he would purposely get all your clothing at his place dirty or forget to wash them, just so he could watch you walk around an empty house in his plaid shirt.

"Stiles!" You whined, looking through the drawer you managed to occupy, or half of it, for your clothes. "There's nothing here, but my underwear. Where are all my clothes?"  
"Err, in the wash?"  
"Again? Still? Who does the laundry around here?!" You sighed in frustration and walked to the bed, slipping on his shirt that was precariously laid on it. You could smell it was fresh as you breathed in the lovely softener when you noticed Stiles staring at you mesmerised. You blinked in embarrassment and quickly slipped it on you, dropping the towel to the ground.

He gulped and you could see the growing erection in his pants, so you sat down on his lap and smirked, his shirt opened to reveal some of your flawless skin.  
"The shirts do it for you, eh, lover?"  
He nodded and attacked your neck with his lips.  
 

 

  
**JORDAN PARRISH.**  
 

You loved staring at his thoughtful face and the muscles on his arms twitching whenever he was doing something, especially writing. He was a masterpiece ready to be outlined by an artist. You would stare so often you completely blanked out, only to be snapped out of your lustful thoughts by his hand on your shoulder, face or his voice calling your name.

One night, the two of you were working on a case once more, trying to figure out the strange occurrences and murders in Beacon Hills. But yet again, you were enthralled in him that you didn't hear his explanation. When he noticed that he started with nonsense to which you just nodded, then he continued into the more kinky conversation and you nodded yet again.  
"(y/n), snap out of it."  
You blinked up at him and cleared your throat, embarrassed. He smirked knowingly, pulling you to your feet and into the table, your noses touching.

"Tell me, what do you want?" You gulped at his raspy voice, "you."  
 

 

 **LIAM DUNBAR.**

  
Liam would often find you on the Lacrosse field, practising your cheers with the squad, some of the members, or on your own. You preferred to be alone and he knew that. The way your skin glistened as you stretched in your cheerleading outfit, showing all those bits that only Liam has seen completely and utterly exposed, in various different positions, many times in a row. Imagining those things and your natural elasticity created a hard-on for him, which luckily was easily hid because no one was around. And luckily, it was after school, so you could easily take care of business quick if necessary.

And it was necessary.  
 

 

  
**BRETT TALBOT.**  
 

Brett was always busy, either with Lacrosse training or with the supernatural, so much that he sometimes felt like he was neglecting you. So to make up for lost time, you would often spend late afternoons and nights with him. Your parents didn't mind and his little sister didn't mind you staying over, even though she complained of little sleep. Being a werewolf can sometimes be a curse.

But since the visits would be unannounced, you usually had no extra clothes at his place or with you. So you wore Brett's Lacrosse jersey, you loved the smell it had - Brett's scent was almost a turn on for you. And Brett loved seeing you in his jersey.  
"Gonna give me a cheer, baby?"  
"Ha, ha. Funny."  
"I'm serious," he chuckled and kissed you, lifting it up a bit to expose your legs. "I'll cheer your name alright."  
"Lose the panties though."  
 

 

  
**ISAAC LAHEY.**  
 

The biggest turn on for you was Isaac wearing scarves around his neck. You loved how it accentuated his figure and his fashionable clothes. And sometimes when he caught you looking at him, it seemed as if he knew about your secret. He even teased you in the bedroom by trying on different scarves in front of the mirror.

You kissed him passionately, arms wrapping around his shoulders and slowly sliding the scarf off without him noticing. You twisted away from his embrace with a wicked smile, jumping onto the bed. His arms snaked around you, a big Cheshire grin on his face. "I know your little secret, (y/n)."  
"Tease."  
"You love it. I can smell it." He smiled and kissed your neck, before lying you on your back.

 

  
**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**  
 

The Porsche parked in front of Jackson's house was his baby. Was Jackson's pride and joy, and he took good care of it. Sometimes even to a fault. And washing cars was your favourite pass time, since you didn't have your own, you opted to washing his.

It was a sunny day and Jackson stood on the stairs to the entrance, watching you wash his car. And it was a sight, your shirt wet and foam sticking to various parts of your body, water splashing all over the place. He loved it when you decided to wash cars and he didn't hesitate to lift you onto the hood, kissing you passionately while slowly grinding against you.

 

**PETER HALE.**

 

He loved seeing you dressed in everything - his clothes, your clothes, no clothes. He loved everything about you, but the most powerful aphrodisiac to him was your scent. Especially when mixed with a flowery scent of your favourite perfume. Because you knew he liked it, you would wear it often and not just when you were alone.

Scott and Derek immediately noticed the change in atmosphere when he'd walk down the stairs, smelling you. You waved with a smile and he tilted his head to the side, his eyes glazing over and shifting between his own and bright blue. Peter donned a lecherous grin and walked down, sitting on the sofa and just watching you. But the way he was watching you made everyone uncomfortable.

"What did you do to him?" You blinked at Scott's question and looked at Peter, tilting your head in confusion. His eyes wouldn't go back to normal. You excused yourself and waved Peter out of the loft, knowing exactly what's going on and liking it.

You didn't return to the loft that night, but you did request Derek to bring you your stuff down before Peter took you to school.

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

 

You figured it took a lot to get the ancient fox spirit hot and bothered, but you thought wrong as you got ready for Halloween in your Playboy bunny outfit. Scott was definitely not happy with your choice of clothing and Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off the costume, his mind wandering elsewhere. Slipping on your black leggings and then your tight white bodice, you nearly jumped out of your skin when you walked into the living room of the empty house only to find the one and only wolf in sheep's clothing sitting on the family sofa.  
"What are you doing here?" You asked the fox whose lips curved up in a mischievous smile. "Wanted to see what you were up to."  
"Why?"  
"Can't I visit my sweetheart?" He smirked and appeared before you, making you slightly jump from shock. His hands slid to your waist and held you tightly to his body, "your costume fits the bill."  
"It does?"  
He caught your lips in a a passionate kiss full of lust and want. "When the fox hears the rabbit scream he comes running, but not to help."  
A dark smile appeared on your lips, "gonna make me scream, Mr. Fox?"  
The Nogitsune said nothing to your question, only grabbed your thighs, lifting you up so you could wrap your legs around his hips.

 


	11. You're Far From Human.

**DEREK HALE.**

  
You were stuck in another dangerous situation. It seemed to be a daily event in Beacon Hills and you were exhausted of being the damsel in distress. You hated the fact the fact that you couldn't do anything for Derek. Your eyes went wide when you saw a creature you've never seen before impale Derek on a stake, a scream left your lips.

Suddenly, your senses were engulfed by a powerful, ancient darkness. The creature's eyes went wide as did Derek's. Long tentacles of black thread wrapped around you and caused your body to float and twist in unnatural positions, cracking as if your bones were realigning. Suddenly, it all stopped and deafening silence swooped over the area.

A shrill like scream left your lips as your eyes whitened and you found yourself on top of the attacker, holding him down with superhuman strength, a thin line of blue travelling between its lips and yours. This continued until it was shrivelled up beneath you, dead. Derek pulled you off and you recoiled back into your human form, gasping as you realised what you did. This whole event triggered memories you never even knew you had, going back further than you thought you were alive.

"(y/n), are you okay?" You nodded at his question and your lip quivered, "I... I'm not human. I never was."  
"What was that?" He crawled to you, still bleeding, but held you close. "I was never human... I was born centuries ago. All the memories everyone has of me... Are fake."  
"We'll figure it out, sweetheart. I promise. I'll help you."  
"I'm a Shtriga, Derek." Tears welled up as you looked into his eyes, expecting to see anger and shock, but all you saw was love.

 

 

**SCOTT MCCALL.**

Scott had a knack of getting himself into trouble. And his pack. And you. Somehow you got yourself mixed into the pack business and no way of getting out of it. But when you saw everyone fighting their own enemy in a parking lot, getting injured, something snapped. The voices of conviction and panic in your head started getting louder and louder, everyone suddenly finding themselves paralysed and on the ground in even more pain than before.

Scott looked over to you to see you completely fine, so he used the remaining strength to crawl to you, taking your hand.  
"(y/n)... (y/n)!" His voice made your head recoil in his direction, almost mechanically, eyes devoid of all emotions. "(y/n), snap out of it."  
You blinked and smiled, "it's okay. They're almost dead."  
"You can't... Killing isn't you. Please."  
"But they hurt you." You reacted without emotion, the whispers growing louder and louder, compelling the enemies to drown in their own fears. "And you're hurting your friends. This isn't you!"  
He pressed his lips against you and the voices suddenly stopped, sound resuming normally with ragged sighs of relief washing over everyone. The enemies were either unconscious or dead, some even ran away as your friends regained their senses.

"(y/n), you okay?" You nodded with tears in your eyes. "I'm sorry, Scott. I never meant for you to find out this way."  
"Find out what? What just happened?"  
"I'm sorry I hurt you," your lip quivered in pain and sorrow, "I'm what you call a Whisper. I can create voices in your head, but I've never been really good at it, I can never channel them."  
He sighed and kissed you. "You saved me. You saved us. We'll figure it out together."

 

 

**STILES STILINSKI.**

Stiles was new to Eichen House, but he was there for a short term, while you've been here since its opening decades ago. You knew what you were and you guarded your secret safely. You never got involved with affairs of the Asylum, always ignored the accidents and echoes. Until you saw Stiles and the darkness lingering behind his eyes, overwhelming his heart. That's what made you curious, perhaps a bit too curious.

You found him knocked out in the showers, probably thanks to Brunski who found the same medication on him you did the first time you fed on him. You found him extremely handsome and smiled as you dragged him into a corner of the showers, a boney spike retracting from your wrist and sliding into the soft spot behind his ear. You threw your head back in ecstasy and entered his mind. You found him strapped to a chair. No one else was around.

You slapped Stiles' cheek and woke him up with a jolt. "Who-who are you? Where am I?"  
"Prolly asleep. Brunski knocked you out, you should really hide your stash somewhere safer."  
"My s-stash? The pills... God damn it. You gotta get me out of here."  
"Why? I'm rather intrigued by what happens in your mind. I've been here with you before, but you didn't notice me."  
"What? Been here wi-" His sentence was cut short as you disappeared in the dark shadows of the basement once again, watching Oliver walk in with a drill. He was going to drill into Stiles' head when you rammed your spike into Oliver's brain and infected him with high levels of dopamine, creating an overdose shock.

A dark chuckle echoed around the room and you quickly unstrapped Stiles, only to be knocked against the wall by an unseen force. Its fangs glistened in the flickering lights, but it was over before you could retaliate. Stiles woke up. He recoiled from your lap and blinked at you, "what are you?"  
Your spiky appendage retracted back into safety and you smiled, "I'm a Wraith. I feed on your brain fluid. And I was curious about the evil lurking in your head."  
Standing up from your position, you straightened your clothes and walked to the exit. "You're in for a lot of trouble, kid.

 

 

**JORDAN PARRISH.**  

You were generally shy and quiet, you didn't like being around humans much, but you loved working in the hospital. The dying, feeble women often took you guiding hand into the afterlife and made you happy.

But there was trouble afoot and you didn't really know what to do. The police managed to find its way into the hospital to ambush the attackers. Your boyfriend was dressed in a SWAT suit, leading the assault. He grabbed your hand from under the table and hugged you tightly. "Oh, Jordan. I was so worried, what's going on?"  
"No time for that now. Let's get you out of here."  
"But-" "No, please. I need you to be safe."  
You nodded, but your eyes went wide as one of the attackers stood behind Jordan. He smirked and Jordan turned around to protect you. Just as the man was about to shoot, your arms wrapped around Jordan and the two of you teleported to another, safer part of the hospital. He stumbled to regain his balance and blinked at you.

You bit your bottom lip in worry, "I'm sorry. First time's always a doozy."  
"How did you do that?"  
"I'm... I'm not human."  
He took off his helmet and cupped your cheeks, a worried gleam in his eyes. You smiled and kissed his lips, "I'm a Borderwalker."  
"That's... What is that?"  
"Most of us live in deserts, we stay away from humans. But that's not my life, my life is here. With you."  
"Why didn't you tell me after you found out about me?"  
"I-I couldn't. You were barely accepting what you are, I didn't expect you to accept what I am."

"You should've trusted me," he scolded and you narrowed your eyes, "you could've trusted me too. Instead of going off with Lydia on a wild goose chase."  
"Touche."

 

 

**LIAM DUNBAR.**

Mason took Liam and you to a club, and you felt extremely awkward dressed the way you were. But regardless of how you felt, you were hungry and you needed to feed. As human food was out of the question, you sought other nourishment. Mason disappeared off somewhere to do his own thing, which left Liam and you to yourselves. You took his hand and smiled, the two of you dancing in the crowd. And soon, you felt virgins nearby, their scent overwhelming your senses to where your eyes were shining dangerously in hunger.

"Let's go rest." You nodded at Liam and let him drag you back to a private booth, but not before you ran into Brett. He looked at you strangely, sensing the dangerous vibes bounce off your body. Suddenly, he was swooped into the back of the club by a giant tail. Liam went straight in after him with you behind.  
"Brett!" The mentioned werewolf was slammed into the wall and injured by massive claws, Liam jumping on what seemed like a scorpion hybrid. As they were fighting, you grabbed the creature's tail and using your strength you slammed it into the ceiling and then back to the ground, both boys staring at you.

"(y/n)?" You dodged the stinger and narrowed your now bright orange eyes. As the tail swung at you again, you grabbed it, your hand glowing the same colour your eyes were, the creature writhing in pain.  
"(y/n)..." You looked at Liam and smiled once the creature caught on fire from your heat and disintegrated onto the floor. "I guess the cat's out of the bag, eh?"  
"What... What did you do?"  
"I... Used my powers of thermokinesis to melt the hybrid and save your life?"  
He breathed heavily and sighed at you, getting up with your help. "What are you?"  
"I'm... A dragon?"  
"A dragon?"  
"A dragon."  
"You're a dragon?" Brett asked once he regained his composure on the situation. "Is there an echo in here," you sighed in question and Liam looked at you in reprimand, but said nothing else on the matter.

 

 

**BRETT TALBOT.**

Brett, his sister, and you were all running from Hunters that tracked the two werewolves to Beacon Hills high school. You were there because Brett wanted you to tag along for fun. It didn't turn out as much fun as you thought it would.

You ran past the buses, Brett and his sister quite faster than you, the Hunters trying to shoot you and grab you. Brett grabbed your hand so you wouldn't fall behind, he didn't want the Hunters to get you. Your breath left your lips in short gasps as you finally stopped in the middle of the Lacrosse field. The lights started flickering on, illuminating the area like beacons, casting even darker shadows on the Hunters.

Brett held your hand as they approached, aiming their bows and weapons at the three of you. As the arrows shot your eyes closed in fear, but nothing came. No impending doom. When you reopened your eyes you saw a wall of fire in front of you, shielding you from the onslaught of arrows.  
"What the..." Brett mumbled, holding his sister close. You touched the fire for some odd, unspeakable reason and as Brett frantically called your name it didn't burn you.

The flame rolled around in your hand and a wicked smile formed on your lips as you threw the ball of fire at the Hunters. You twisted your arms in the air and caused the wall of flame to swirl and dive into the mass of humans in front of you. You grabbed Brett's hand and the three of you started running again, away from the screams.

"(y/n), what the hell! Stop!" You stopped running and took a deep breath. You didn't want anyone to find out what you were, you were secretly hoping to die with the knowledge. You turned to Brett and licked your lips, "now before you blow a fuse, I never meant for you to find out under these circumstances."  
"Find out what? What was that back there?"  
"I'm a phoenix. The bird that blows itself up and gets reborn in the ashes? That's me. But I can't fly."  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" He growled and you flinched, "I didn't want you to look at me differently. I didn't want to be involved in the supernatural. I only wanted a peaceful life."

 

 

**ISAAC LAHEY.**

You were all really at a disadvantage against these Dread Doctors and no one had an idea on how to get rid of them. That's when you decided to take matters into your own hands.  
"Okay, I've got a plan." You chided in as everyone was discussing what to do, their attention on you. "All you have to do is get the hybrids on one spot and I'll take care of the rest."  
"How?"  
Licking your lips, you clasped your hands in front of you. "You'll just have to wait and see."

The night of the big war between Scott's pack and Theo's pack was here and you sat on top of a branch, everyone else underneath you. "Remember the plan." They nodded and everyone was silent when Theo and his pack came out of the shadows. Liam was desperate to run to Hayden, but Isaac stopped him. He had to trust you, he knew he could.

As the fight began, you focused on the enemy, drawing out their worst fears. And they weren't pretty. You told everyone to stand back and you jumped down to the ground, eyes aglow in a strange light. The fears twisted and spiralled until they manifested into horrible shapes and attacked the enemy pack.  
"Stay clear." Everyone started backing away, one of the fears turning on Isaac. You screamed his name and pulled him away before it would kill him, his arms around you, stumbling and twisting so much, the two of you hit the ground.

You groaned and leaned on him, "told you to stay clear."  
"What is that? How did you do that?"  
"I'm... Erm, well. I'm a Night Hag."  
"What? You're far from a hag, darling."  
You chuckled, "you're sweet, but no. That's what Americans call my species; Night Hags. We can take your worst fears and make them real, the nightmares go on a killing spree until they're done with their deed."

"That... That sounds cool." You blinked in surprise at him and smiled, happy he would think so. "Just don't use my nightmares on me."

 

 

**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

When you found out that Jackson was a Kanima thanks to Derek's bite going wrong, you were thrilled. Your kind always travelled in pairs and having no partner to be with for such a long time made you lonely. No matter how many guys you switched, you were always alone. You secretly hoped Jackson would stay a Kanima and not evolve into a werewolf like he's supposed to. But you had no idea how to tell him when he was human. As a Kanima he's seen your true skin, he's seen you shed your human form, but he had no recollection of those events once he woke up.

Jackson was circling the pool where Derek and Stiles were, holding on for their dear lives. You ran in and saw Derek was paralysed while Stiles was holding him up, Jackson hissing and trying to find a way to get them. You called his name, earning everyone's attention and it hissed, recoiling from the pool, only to quickly make its way to you.  
"(y/n), get away!" But they were shocked when your boyfriend's long tail wrapped around you in protection, your eyes snake-like, your teeth sharp. He soon left and you ran to Derek and Stiles, helping them out.

"What... Are you the one controlling him?" Stiles asked and you shook your head, "I'm just... Really similar to him. Please don't tell him, he doesn't know. I mean, the Kanima knows, but Jackson doesn't."

Of course they couldn't keep it a secret, they had mentioned to Jackson that he really needs to talk to you. So he pulled you into an empty classroom in school, demanding to know what they were talking about. You sighed and showed him your eyes and your teeth, watching him take a step back in shock. "What?"  
"I'm a Vetala, Jackson. We travel in pairs and I've been without one since I was born. I was so happy when I found out you were the Kanima, because finally - finally, I wasn't alone anymore."  
But your heart shattered when you saw him walk out on the conversation with an angry glare.

 

 

**PETER HALE.**

You knew you were different, but you kept that secret safely hidden from everyone, including your close friends and Peter. They all had to deal with your kind due to the attacks of the Nogitsune in Stiles' shape and you didn't feel like telling them why you were afraid to face the void creature.

 

But your secret wasn't safe when they noticed the Oni wouldn't attack you, when they noticed the Nogitsune's interest peaked when he saw you. But before words could be said, the Oni all turned to you as soon as two had slashed Peter's chest, making him bleed painfully. Your eyes glowed a bright yellow and you were engulfed by pitch black smoke. Your friends stood there in shock when you emerged in black armour and mask, attacking and slashing the Oni with your own sword.

When they were gone and the Nogitsune disappeared, you walked to Peter and knelt down. He pulled off your mask and revealed your face, your attire disappearing.  
"What... You're one of them?"  
"I didn't tell you because... I didn't think he would come here of all places. I thought I could pretend to be human longer."  
"How can you disobey his orders? I thought Oni were just mindless henchmen."  
"We all have a conscience, we have thoughts. But not a lot of us choose to stray from the power the Void creatures give us. I did. I'll always be an Oni, but I have no Master."

You looked into Peter's eyes with a sad gaze, taking his hand gently in yours. "I'm sorry."  
"Well, it's nice to know my girlfriend is a raging psychopath. But I already knew that."  
"Hmpf."

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

It wasn't like you could hide your true self from an ancient, most powerful being like the Nogitsune, right? Well, you surely tried and you hoped that he wouldn't tell your brother. Both your mother and father knew about your curse, but their memories were locked tight long ago. Who would really want to live with the fact that to ensure their second born's survival the parents would sell the first born's soul and body to none other than Rumpelstiltskin? Luckily for you, all the magical being did was teach you the ways of magic. And to secure his legacy, force you to take his place once he was gone.

 

When your origin finally came known to the Nogitsune, it wasn't that strange that you could see him hiding in Stiles. It wasn't that strange that you harboured feelings of pain, anger, and chaos when it came to your family. Resentment to your parents that they would give you up so easily, bitterness for your brother's very existence. But you never showed it.

 

The pack was having a meeting at Derek's loft when you suddenly doubled over in pain. Scott immediately heard you from across the room and ran to your side. "(y/n), wake up. What's wrong?" His mere touch caused your skin to burn and it was starting to show. The Nogitsune appeared from the shadows, smirking. Liam caught sight of him and growled, ready to attack if needed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The trickster smirked and Scott's red eyes were upon him immediately, "what did you do?"

"I want the power she holds, so I killed her Master."

"What?"

You howled in pain and your eyes went aglow for a brief moment before your body fell limp in Scott's arms. "(y/n)!" Their eyes went wide at your changing appearance, your locks turning a noxious green colour, your skin gaining a more yellowish hue to it. When your eyes snapped open in shock, you scurried from Scott's arms and looked at yourself. You couldn't remember who you were, you couldn't remember what happened. Was this normal? Were they your friends? 

"(y/n)? Hey, it's me - Scott."

"Scott," your voice was hoarse and ragged. The Nogitsune extended his hand for you to take - his presence gave you a warm, familiar feeling. You timidly took it and felt yourself being pulled in his arms. Your name sounded again when the Nogitsune smirked victoriously at the pack of supernatural creatures. "She's mine. She has always been mine."

"(Y/n), please snap out of it!" Kira yelled, but you had no reaction. 

 

Both of you disappeared into the darkness, leaving your brother and friends on their own with no memory of them at all.

 


	12. Meeting The Family.

**DEREK HALE.**

Derek was usually confined to the space of his loft, making plans, saving lives, ruling the world. But you made it obvious that it was time for a more formal meeting with your family. Derek knew your brother Scott and ran several times into your mom Melissa, but the four of you never went out anywhere to bond like a normal family.

"We're gonna be late." You grumbled up the stairs as Derek was taking his time getting dressed. You found him deciding between two shirts, so you just grabbed the one you didn't like and put it back in the closet. He smiled, finished gussying up like a woman, and the two of you were driving off to the restaurant.

Melissa was already waiting there and Derek greeted her with a smile and a nod, the three of you walking in before your reservation was null. You texted Scott because he was late and you were fuming.

"You know Scott, honey."

"He's known for two weeks, he could at least be punctual."

While you waited for him, the conversation was going pleasant and the two adults were getting along perfectly. It was the first time you've seen them both so calm and relaxed, just enjoying their food and company.

Scott ran in and apologise, sitting across from you, Melissa and Derek held in their laughter, while your eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare. "You got something here," you pointed to the left side of your lips and he wiped the lipstick away with a napkin.

 

 

**SCOTT MCCALL.**

Scott's been over a few times and he's only briefly ever seen your mother, because she was a workaholic. She didn't need a husband, she was married to her work. So when she finally took an evening off to meet your famously handsome and caring boyfriend, you invited them both to dinner.

At home, Scott was fidgeting and nervous, Melissa helping him with tips, because he wasn't exactly sure how to do this properly. She gave him flowers for your mother - the more expensive ones, and your favourite flower for you. And fifteen minutes later, he was at your house, ringing the doorbell.

You opened and smiled, both stunned at each others apparel. You kissed his lips and invited him in. "This is for you," he handed you the flower and you gushed at how pretty it looked. Your mother was still cooking her world-famous cuisine and she waved goofily at Scott with a wet spoon. "Oops!"  
"Good evening, Mrs. (l/n)."  
"Oh, good evening, Scott. Call me (m/n), I'm boycotting the office tonight. So let's be casual."  
"These are for you," he handed her the flowers and she gave him a sparkling smile, putting them into a vase and onto the counter. Your mother really loved flowers of any kind. You whispered in Scott's ear, "good job," and moved to the table.

The conversation went smoothly and Scott was focused on your mother and you equally, topics flowed without a hitch. And soon, you three were acting like best friends.

 

**STILES STILINSKI.**

You knew this was going to be an awkward family meeting. Your father didn't have an opinion on Stiles and you knew he would sass him out at every opportunity. And Malia didn't feel like going out or eating anything but pizza, so you opted to having dinner with him and his father. Stiles was nervous, he didn't know how to act or what to imagine things would go. You didn't have much interaction with the Sheriff, that was Scott's department.

You rang the doorbell and the door flung open, a sweaty Stiles standing there with a fidgety smile. You hugged him and cupped his cheeks, "relax. Nothing's gonna go wrong. I promise."  
"I just want this to be perfect and I don't want you feeling awkward, and oh God, the awkward silence-" You pressed your lips to his, his hands on your hips. You loved it when Stiles babbled, but this wasn't the right time. His babbling was making you nervous as well.

The two of you walked into the kitchen and dining room, his father dressed neatly with a frilly apron on. "Oh God, dad." Stiles chided and you laughed, a shocked and confusing expression on the Sheriff's face.  
"Oh, hey, (y/n), you're early."  
"No, dad. She's on time. What - what are you doing?"  
"The sauce burned, okay? I was trying to fix it."

 

You went to his side and saw the kind he was making, giving him spices off the shelf. The two of you finished cooking the entire dinner with a very pleasant and comfortable conversation, while Stiles was at the table, trying not to have a coronary and imagining ways of killing his father. Or himself.

 

 

**JORDAN PARRISH.**

Jordan never talked about his family and you didn't want to intrude on the topic. But you wanted him to spend quality time with your father outside of work. And of course, your brother Stiles had to be included - he insisted on it after eavesdropping on your conversation with your father about a family dinner.

Jordan came over with a bottle of wine, you had told him which one was the Sheriff's favourite, and flowers for you. He kissed your lips shortly and you lead him into the kitchen, Stiles mumbling some supernatural things to himself and trying to get the Sheriff to talk about a case.

"No supernatural tonight, Stiles." You pointed out, making both Stilinski males jump in surprise. "We're having a nice, normal, every day dinner. That means no cases, no supernatural. You'll talk about the weather if you have to."

 

He zipped his lips and nodded and you sighed, inviting Jordan to sit. He poured the wine for everyone, including Stiles, while you poked fun at your little brother's age. But by the time everyone finished poking fun at each other and sharing fond family memories, the conversation shifted to work. Much to your dismay.

 

 

**LIAM DUNBAR.**

Liam had invited you over to dinner at his house with his mother and adoptive father. And you were nervous as heck, nearly running late. The last thing you wanted was to make a bad impression on his parents. Liam smelled you arriving on his front yard, opening the door to greet you with a passionate kiss before you'd have to stop your public displays of affection for a while.   
"Mom, dad. This is (y/n). And these are my parents."  
His step dad was a tall man with dark skin and a kind aura around him, extending his hand to shake yours, "pleasure to meet you, (y/n)."  
"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Geyer."  
A woman with long brown hair walked in and smiled, "you must be (y/n). Liam can't stop talking about you."  
"Mom," he mumbled in embarrassment and you grinned, "pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Dunbar."

The four of you talked casually, sometimes there was an awkward silence as topics ran scarce, but you were trying your best. When Liam escorted you to the door, you sighed. "God, I'm so dumb."  
"What?" He chuckled at your outburst, kissing your cheek. You pouted, "I'm such a flake. I had like, topics lined out, but I totally flaked, I was so nervous."  
"It's fine. My parents like you."  
"How do you know?"

He chuckled and hugged you in comfort, "they told me when you went to the bathroom. I promise, you're fine."

 

 

**BRETT TALBOT.**

Your parents were strict. Not so much in relationship department, but your father was known to scrutinise your boyfriends with various topics, trying to find parts to trap them in and embarrass them or worse, confuse them into embarrassment. Your mother was known to be quieter, but she accepted them all regardless of your father's opinion. And despite telling Brett that, he still wanted to meet them. Even when you begged him, he wouldn't change his mind. So you invited Brett over one night, he came in a perfect suit with a perfect smile and a perfect gift for your father and mother. Champagne for your father, which he loved, and chocolate for your mother, which she went crazy over. Both of course when the other wasn't looking.

 

You lead Brett into the small apartment dining room and smiled, "this is Brett." He shook your father's and mother's hands, being the perfect gentleman, even sliding the chair out for her and you and pouring the wine for everyone at the table. Throughout the conversation your father was being incredibly nice, which made you suspicious, until it got down to one of his favourite subject. Every boyfriend so far had no idea about it, but you whoo'd under the table.

Lacrosse.

You went to get dessert happily as they talked on and on about Lacrosse and teams and judges. Your mother opened the champagne and you quirked an eyebrow at her. "Your father needs it," she mumbled, took a chocolate bonbon and left the kitchen. You sighed in relief when you heard them talking, both your mother and you popping in opinions every now and then.

Later that night, Brett slithered into your bed, still smelling his wonderful cologne as he hugged you tightly to his chest.  
"My dad likes you."  
"No one can resist me." You snorted and closed your eyes in bliss.

 

 

**ISAAC LAHEY.**

Isaac had run in's with your father, but they never really spoke unless it was a matter of fixing and developing weapons for the hunters. So in order for him to know your father, you were surprised when both men came up to you one day with a grin.  
"(y/n), we're having dinner tomorrow night. You, me, Isaac."  
You quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "why? What happened?"  
"Nothing," Isaac explained with a smile, "I just thought it'd be a great idea if we got to know each other better. Since I'm here to stay and all."  
You smiled and snorted, "we'll see about that, Lahey." He punched your shoulder.

Dinner was okay, the only problem was that Isaac was a quiet person and a lot of the time didn't really know what to say. So you were a glue between the two males, asking questions, initiating topics. Your father was interested in Beacon Hills and America, since he never really got the chance to travel there, so at least that topic fascinated him.

 

 

**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

Jackson had met your parents and you had met his, but it was time for the entire family to meet. You didn't really know how it was going to go, since Jackson's parents were, well, rich and snobby. And your parents were more down to earth - your step mother was currently unemployed and your father had already been retired and receiving your deceased mother's retirement fee. They were simple people, while Jackson's parents were swimming in a vault of money. 

Jackson had invited everyone to a nice restaurant and you felt bad, because you couldn't pitch in to help. He smiled and kissed your lips as you waited for everyone to arrive, "don't worry. You can pay me back in other ways."  
"Pervert," you scoffed. "I just hope it goes well. I'm really worried."  
"It will. Besides, I'll love you no matter what."  
"Say that again," you smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you."  
"I like the sound of that."

All four parents finally showed up and the waiter had lead you all to a reserved table. True, that the conversation had to be started with a jackhammer to get past the awkward tension, but it was alright. After his parents had a little alcohol in their system.

 

 

**PETER HALE.**  

"Peter? You here?"  
"Yes, sweetheart?" He said from the sofa and you sighed, standing in front of him. He put down his laptop and stared blankly at you. "(y/n), you look like a student from one of those porn movies, waiting to be punished."  
"God, you're insufferable. I wanted to ask if you think a dinner with my folks would be okay?"  
He didn't say anything for a few moments, seemingly contemplating between getting out of the idea or just accepting the inevitable.  
"You don't have to.  It's just they've been asking to meet you-"  
"Sure. Dinner sounds fine."  
You were stumped, "you sure?"  
"Yes."

Without asking any further, you decided to arrange a dinner at a restaurant. When they first saw Peter they were surprised at the age difference, but said nothing. You knew they didn't care about his age, but you found it cute how Peter was obviously nervous. You rarely saw that side of him. He looked like he wanted to run for the hills and never come back.

"I think that went well," he said as he stretched his neck as the two of you waved your parents goodbye. You chuckled, "you were so nervous."  
"I was not."  
"Yes, you were. Your leg kept bouncing and I saw sweat. If I was a werewolf I could smell you from a mile away."  
"My leg did not bounce. It'll only bounce when you're on it. But making a good impression matters to me."  
"Wonder what they'd think if they ever saw us in the bedroom."  
"Terrible things, I'm sure. Scarred for life."

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

Knowing that your family was quite familiar with the Nogitsune and what he did for a living, you knew it would be a very bad thing to invite him over for Sunday lunch. Instead, you were surprised with an invitation of your own. Even though you weren't exactly human, you still couldn't access his shadow world without a sort of magical pass. And that was your present one Saturday evening. You found it lying on your desk, glistening an ominous purple glow. When you went to touch it, your body grew light. Your vision was encompassed with a blinding white light and you found yourself on a cobblestone path in the middle of a forest of dead trees.

The Nogitsune stepped out of the shadows with his ever-present evil smirk. You dusted off your clothes and felt an arm slither around your waist, gently pulling you closer. His words whispered, breath tickling your ear. "Come meet the family."  
Before you could protest or simply reply, the world around you changed again and you saw a dark mansion with a green glow somewhere in the background. The sinister feeling was creeping down your spine, wrapping a slimy tentacle around your legs to keep you planted. Nogitsune smirked and led you through the front door.  
"So erm, where is everyone?" The inside of the old mansion was as derelict as the outside facade, an eerie silence echoing through the hallways. The ancient creature smirked a dark smirk, sending shivers down your spine. "All around. They sense us, feel us."  
"That's... Erm," you stepped forward, gulping down the ominous fear creeping up your spine. Looking around with an awkward smile, you bowed your upper body in respect, "thank you for having me."

The Nogitsune said nothing, but kept his smirk. A downpour of shrill voices bounced off the walls, causing you to hold your ears tightly. You backed away into his chest, his arm protectively around your waist. "What's going on?" You didn't know if he heard you - you couldn't ever hear yourself. The voices stopped immediately and you pressed your hand to your forehead, leaning onto his shoulder. "That was intense."  
"They like you, my dear."

You blinked wildly, confused at the show of approval. However, since this was a whole new world for you, a whole new dimension of understanding, you guessed it was still a pretty big deal for demons to like anything other than demons.

 


	13. Walking in on Someone Changing.

**DEREK HALE.**

  
You were currently at Derek's loft, waiting for him to finish dinner for you. It was one day that Peter wasn't skulking around and annoying everyone. Getting out of the shower, you wrapped a towel around your body and walked to your bag at the foot of Derek's bed. You had packed some lingerie sets you loved and knew he'd love too so you were trying to pick one.  
  
"I like the purple one." You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard Derek behind you, struggling to use the towel you had previously dropped to the ground to cover yourself. He smiled and gave you flirty wink before walking down the stairs.  
"Dinner's ready!" He yelled and you wondered just how long he had been standing there before saying anything.  
 

**SCOTT MCCALL.**

  
Despite living right across him, the downpour was so immense and heavy that you were instantly wet. Of course, you also didn't think of taking an umbrella. You stood in his foyer, water dripping from you like a wet dog. Only that you weren't enjoying it as much as a dog would. Scott gave you a goofy smile and wrapped a large, fluffy towel around you.  
"You look like a wet dog," he mused and you sneered, "I at least don't smell like one unlike some."  
He laughed and nudged you forward to his room up the stairs. You sat on his desk chair and he pulled out one of his shirts and boxers for you to change into.  
  
He stared for a moment and the two of you stood in an awkward silence. "Can I have some privacy?"  
"Oh. Oh! Yeah, sorry." He stammered out of the room and you chuckled, peeling the wet clothes from your body. Nothing was safe from water. You sighed and used the towel to wipe yourself dry when the door opened suddenly.  
"Oh hey, I found some of your..." He trailed off at the sight of your glistening body and his lips formed into a drug-induced smile while you were standing there like a deer stuck in headlights.  
  
You cleared your throat and he snapped out, taking a few more seconds to leave the room. You couldn't help but enjoy the way he was looking at you.  
 

**STILES STILINSKI.**

  
You had told Stiles to come over when he was done with pack business. The boy couldn't say no really, he was so head over heels for you it was almost too good to be true. But by the time he came over with Malia it was late, even though it was on a school night, so you were getting ready to go sleep. You had watched through two movies while waiting on him, but you were way too tired to go on.  
  
Sluggishly pulling off your sweater and tights, you stretched in your underwear before slowly unclipping your bra. The door to your room suddenly opened and you turned your head to see Stiles, dumbstruck in the doorway. You were too tired to care, not that you really would either way - Stiles had seen you naked before. But for some reason, he was always shocked anew.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry - I-I-I'll be outside." You called his name just as he was closing the door, watching his head peak in. You dropped your bra and smiled, nodding for him to come inside. He hastily did, locking the door behind him.  
 

**JORDAN PARRISH.**

  
Whenever you accidentally walked in on your brother changing he'd scream like a little girl and you pegged it to him being a teenager. But you thought yourself as an adult and you acted that way in every aspect, including your body. Jordan had given you the key to his flat so you could come any time, because it was closer to your office than your own place or your home.  
  
"Jordan?" He didn't answer, so you figured he was still at work, but then you heard the shower running. Your boyfriend walked out of the bathroom, stark naked, and your eyes were wide in awe. You enjoyed the view in front of you; the muscles, the perfect skin, the well-endowed portion of his lower torso. You cleared your throat and he looked at you, yelping and running back into the bathroom, closing the door with a thud.  
  
"What the..." You knocked in confusion and Jordan opened again, a towel around his waist. "What was that?"  
"What? Your surprised me."  
"You've been hanging around Stiles too much, he runs like a little girl too whenever he doesn't lock the bathroom door."  
Jordan rolled his eyes and gave you a kiss on the lips before going to put on casual clothes. You giggled and teased, following him.  
"That was cute though. The way you yelped and ran."  
"You're not gonna let it go, are you?"  
"Nope."  
 

**LIAM DUNBAR.**

  
Liam was always the most polite person in the world, he would never do or say anything to hurt you. Even when his rage was uncontrollable he left you alone to calm down or to punch a tree somewhere far away from you. Where he couldn't hurt you. But there was one thing you were sure of - that he was a closet pervert. Always watch out for the quiet ones.  
  
You were getting dressed to head home from your cheerleading practice and Liam was waiting for you outside the locker room. Scott came to tell Liam about a pack meeting, which made the young Beta sigh. He wanted to spend time with you without everyone else being there.  
"(y/n)? Can you hear me?" When you didn't answer, Liam walked in carefully and looked around for any sign of you. You turned off the shower and walked towards your towel, bumping into your boyfriend around the corner. His arms wrapped around you tightly and he stuttered, trying to stay calm. He had a hard time controlling his urges as your naked body pressed against his.  
  
"What are you doing here, Liam?"  
"Scott said there's a pack meeting, so I erm... Wanted to tell you."  
You sighed and smiled sadly, nodding in understanding. You kissed his lips, "I'll be waiting for you at home."  
"Like this?"  
"I knew you were a closet pervert."  
 

**BRETT TALBOT.**

  
The moment you saw Brett without a shirt on the Lacrosse field, you knew he was exhibitionist. He loved showing off his body and had no shame flaunting every piece. Especially with women around. But every time you went to watch the matches between Devenford and Beacon Hills or Devenford and any other town in Beacon Hills county, your gaze would meet Brett's and he'd be taking his shirt off and flexing his muscles. It did unnatural things to your body and senses.  
  
You made your way to the locker room in the school after the match was done and Devenford won. The players greeted you as they left, all but one. You tiptoed in and peaked from behind a locker, staring at Brett's wet skin glisten in the dim light, his muscles ripping. A low chuckle left his lips and he turned his head to you, eyes glowing slightly in mischief.  
"Oh," you cleared your throat, "I didn't know you were in here."  
"Right. That's why you made sure to tiptoe in when everyone had left."  
You scoffed and crossed your arms, a pout on your lips. "Don't be so egotistical, Talbot."  
  
He reared the corner, leaning his arm on the part above your head, a smirk on his face. "Then why can I smell you?"  
 

**ISAAC LAHEY.**

  
There wasn't a lot of privacy in the hunter headquarters with all the werewolves thinking it was a thing of the past. Unfortunately, Isaac had developed that tendency as well and it annoyed you. He had walked in on your several times already when you were doing your things, but it never bothered him much.  
  
You were changing the bandage around your shoulder, because you had an accident during someone else's training. The weapon had gone a bit too far and you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Your top and bra were on the floor, and you were shakily dabbing the wound clean with water. The door barged open and you jumped, quickly turning around in fright.  
  
Isaac's eyes were transfixed on you and when you composed yourself and covered your bare chest with your arms. "Isaac! How many times have I told you to knock!?"  
You were furious that he had barged in again. He stepped forward and closed the door, "I smelled blood."  
"That's no excuse! And I was hurt during someone's training."  
"Let me clean it."  
"You've done enough!" You fussed, but he ignored it and started doing what you previously left off. He smiled gently at you, cupping your cheek. "I'm sorry. But I really thought you were hurt. Besides, I love your body."  
 

**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

  
If Jackson Whittemore could marry a mirror, he would. In a heartbeat. It didn't bother you that he was so conceded, it was actually a little hilarious watching him do it, making faces. But Jackson was hot and he had a body to be proud of, so you didn't really mind watching him along with himself.  
  
You walked into his room with popcorn and juice, snorting when you found him yet again looking at himself in the wall mirror he had. He yelped and covered his private parts, somehow forgetting that his parents wouldn't enter his room without knocking. Neither would the maid. He sighed in frustration when you laughed, wiggling your eyebrows at him. You set the food down on the ground, turning on the TV.  
  
He wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your neck. "we should totally skip the movie."  
"No, I think I'll torture you this time."  
He huffed and flexed his muscles in the mirror one last time, mumbling "no one can resist this."  
 

**PETER HALE.**

  
Peter had a knack to always make you feel uncomfortable in front of everyone else. You weren't shy, but you definitely didn't enjoy divulging bedroom secrets to everyone.  
  
He especially liked watching you get dressed for whatever occasion. He would sit in the armchair in the bedroom and watch you rummage through the drawers for your stuff. So it really was no surprise when you turned around ready to yell his name and see him sitting there, panties in hand.  
"Stop hiding my clothes from me."  
He tilted his head to the side and swept his eyes from top to bottom, several times, before a lecherous smirk appeared on his face. "You know I can't resist a show before dinner."  
  
Snatching the panties from him, you turned around to walk away, his gaze transfixed on you.

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

 

Days were slowly passing, things were boring in Beacon Hills without the Nogitsune wreaking havoc and tormenting everyone. You knew you shouldn't have been thinking that way, your family meant the world to you. But the ancient creature did somehow understand you, even if he was vicious and rather evil. You had just finished taking a shower in your en-suite bathroom, needing to get all the blood and filth off you from a very messy shift at the hospital. 

You stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped a fluffy brown towel around your body, only to realise a very familiar person was sitting on your bed. His glistening dark eyes were set on you, radiating lust and wanton. Your face instantly tinted a scarlet red, all the blood rushing to your face from sheer embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Oh?" The Nogitsune's brows shifted upwards as he stood up, taking predatory steps towards you until you were wedged between the wall and his body, his arms on either side of your head obstructing your escape. "I didn't think I needed permission to see my lover."

"You could've knocked." You huffed and he chuckled, his lips grazing the nape of your neck. You relaxed your stance and closed your eyes to enjoy his soft touches. They didn't happen often, the fox had problems showing any other emotion than anger or hatred. His hand slipped from the wall to unlatch the knot of your towel at the front, the sound of the cotton material dropping to the floor reaching your ear. You looked into the Nogitsune's eyes, profound lust reflecting in them. 

"How I love to see my princess caught off guard by something as simple as walking in on you changing."

"You didn't walk in though. Pervert."

"I must confess. I'd have happily joined you in the shower if you asked."


	14. Caught in Precarious Positions.

****

**DEREK HALE.**

Derek didn't have a lot of nights off, so when you caught wind that there was no emergency or pack meeting or annoying teenagers whining about something or other, you decided to visit Derek. Scott was off on a date with Kira, which meant that there would be no interruptions.

You knocked on his door and walked in, seeing him sitting on the sofa and just reading a book. He looked up with a confused expression, but saw the bag of Chinese food in your hand. He smiled and got up, meeting you halfway and catching your lips in a smouldering kiss. The two of you went to the kitchen, only to feel Derek's lips on your neck.  
  
The situation quickly got out of hand as you were sat on his island counter, him standing between your legs, shirts already on the ground. You had completely forgotten about the food or locking the door in your reverie, all that mattered was Derek. And then it happened. Teenagers.  
  
They came running into the loft, yelling of dangers and in need of guidance from the almighty Derek. Stiles' eyes went wide and he screamed like a little girl, which followed to Scott noticing and getting angry, "what the hell!?"  
"What!?" You snapped at them, getting from the counter and putting on your shirt. Your brother knew better than to say anything else when you were angry.  
  


**SCOTT MCCALL.**

Scott was a great leader, but he was also a very busy one. He always took time off for you, but something always came up and he left you there hot and bothered.  
  
You sneaked into his bedroom window and climbed on top of him as he was sleeping in bed. He woke up to the smell of you and you smiled, turning on the small lamp on the bedside table. He gave you a goofy smile and looked at the clock, "it's 1 a.m., (y/n). What are you doing here?"  
"Well, we never get any time together, you always leave me hot and then I have to fix things on my own."  
He quirked an eyebrow, "oh really?"  
Scott sat up and wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing you passionately. Since it was late, you only had on a long T-shirt, because you decided it needed to go straight down to business.  
  
Scott's hands roamed up your torso, dragging the shirt as they went. His lips connected with your flushed skin and you had already taken care of the problem of both your underwear. You were in ecstasy when suddenly, a voice came from the window. Who else than Stiles.  
"Hey, I saw your light was on. I think I-" He stopped abruptly, seeing you hide behind Scott's body, covering your chest.  
"I-I... I'm so sorry."  
"Stiles, leave." Scott yelled in a whisper and his best friend went off the wall at the speed of light. You thought you heard a painful thump before you were truly alone again.  
  


**STILES STILINSKI.**

  
Getting Stiles' attention was sometimes hard because he was always doing research for Scott or off with the pack doing God knows what. Stiles was just driving you home from an interrupted date yet again, glancing at you every now and then and noticing your miffed expression. He didn't like the situations, but he couldn't say no to Scott. Could he? You certainly felt he could've picked up his balls every now and then and say no or postpone everyone else, putting you first.  
  
He stopped in front of your house and you sighed, opening the door without a word. He apologised, but you ignored him and went home. You were picking out your keys from your pocket when you were suddenly turned around on your heels and plunged against someone's chest. You didn't have to think twice who it was when you felt those warm, soft lips on yours, pouring the much needed love into you.   
  
Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, a hand running through his messy hair as his arms pressed you further into him. It felt like the world had stopped and it was only the two of you. The door behind you opened, your father had heard a commotion and didn't think you'd be home so soon. He cleared his throat once and you broke from Stiles' lips, blinking up at him.  
"Hello, sir. Erm, lovely evening." Stiles was starting to get awkward, but your father just smiled and closed the door behind him, leaving you alone.  
  
"I'm sorry." You looked at Stiles with a sad smile on your lips. The kiss was wonderful, amazing, out of this world, but did it really fix all the problems between the two of you?  
  


**JORDAN PARRISH.**

  
Jordan was working the night shift and since you couldn't really sleep, you decided to join him at the station. You've both been working rather hard and late hours, so you haven't spent a lot of time together. Even dinners on your evenings off were somehow interrupted by by business.   
  
You smiled as Jordan let you into the back of the building, the place being mostly empty. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you."  
"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to visit you. Get some time with you."  
He sighed, "I'm so sorry about all the work, (y/n)..."  
"I do miss you, but we're both at fault." You wrapped your arms around his shoulders loosely, playing with the collar of his shirt. His eyes were darting between your eyes and lips, various scenarios and consequences playing in his head. He pressed his lips to yours, showing the want quite obviously as his hands roamed down to your behind and squeezed the cheeks tightly. The feeling made you moan, but it was soon interrupted by a loud cough.  
  
Your head snapped back and both of you saw none other than the Sheriff. His expression was a mix of awe, shock, and confusion. His eyes travelled down to your behind and Jordan's followed, quickly lifting his hands from you. He fixed his collar and cleared his throat, "sir."  
"I'll just pretend I didn't see this and go to my office." He left without another word.  
  


**LIAM DUNBAR.**

  
It was after a lacrosse match where Beacon Hills won, so you wanted to congratulate Liam. You found him alone in the locker room, a towel wrapped around his lower torso, getting dressed, so you quickly wrapped your arms around his still wet body from behind. He turned around and leaned in to kiss you with glee, his arms around your waist.  
  
At that moment, coach Finstock came barging in to get to his office, noticing you two in a slightly precarious position as Liam’s hands were already pulling your shirt up and you were holding his towel. It almost felt like a stand-off with the Jaws soundtrack in the background.   
  
"I don't mind a little celebrating, but can't you do it like normal teenagers and get drunk or do drugs?"  
Liam and you looked at each other baffled, then at the coach. But all you saw was the office door closing with a thud.  
  


**BRETT TALBOT.**

  
Brett never had a problem showing off just how much he thought of you, if it was with flowers or chocolate or just surprise date. But during school time, he had to keep his hands off you, otherwise the teachers would reprimand him and you. And you would more often end up with detention than him, since he was a popular Lacrosse player and all the professors liked him. Not that you were any different, the two of you would end up teasing each other  throughout breaks and even in classes through text messages.  
  
Brett led you to the back of the Lacrosse field, pulling you behind some enclosed bleachers and pushing you against the wall. His lips heatedly landed on yours, passion and lust overwhelming your mind. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you knew this wasn't a safe place, both your coaches came around here regularly, because of the equipment kept here, but you just couldn't care anymore. Brett's hands slipped up your shirt, feeling a bulge against your skirt as he pressed himself further into you.  
  
"Oh my God!" Brett quickly moved away from you, his coach standing there with a glare on his  face. One of your classmates was there with him, a girl who always snitched you out to get on the teachers' good sides. You fixed your shirt and straightened your skirt, narrowing your eyes at her.  
"(l/n), detention after school. Talbot, one more like this and you're out of the next game."  
  
The two of you rolled your eyes at each other when they were finally out of sight. Whatever punishment you got it was always worth it.  
  


**ISAAC LAHEY.**

  
There wasn't a lot of privacy at your house and especially not at his or at Derek's where he was hanging out the most. So whenever you could find a spot to enjoy each others' presence and closeness, you did. This time it was in the supply room because you volunteered to get some things, and Isaac was quick to join you.  
  
He kissed your neck and you giggled, "stop. We can't here, we need to go back before someone comes looking."  
"Let them look, they'll have plenty to see."  
"Really? You want others to see me?" He stiffened at the thought, but proceeded to slide his hands over your sides, kissing your neck. He pushed you against an old copy machine that was just gathering dust in the room,  pressing his growing bulge against your backside.  
  
Your fun was cut short when the door opened and in came Scott's voice. "Isaac? (y/n)? I was sent here-" He stopped in his sentence when he noticed your dishevelled form standing there awkwardly. Isaac had a smirk on his face, which made Scott sigh. "Here? Really? Come on."  
"What? Not like you and Allison don't sneak in here for your own fun." Isaac took your hand in his with all the needed stationary and dragged you out. Scott was left there stupefied.  
  


**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

  
Jackson wasn't one to hide his intentions, he would openly flirt with you, making you hot and bothered under the collar. So it usually led to being in an empty classroom or the locker rooms, kissing and touching until you really needed to go back to classes. But you were always careful not to be caught. Jackson was popular, everyone left him alone, especially with his good grades. You were just a bookworm, with exceptional grades, but the professors wouldn't overlook you.  
  
Jackson dragged you into the locker room, since it wasn't going to be occupied any time soon and the coach was off teaching his economics class. He planted you on a nearby desk, kissing you passionately.  
"What if we get caught?"  
"Don't worry."  
"But-" He cut you off by planting another kiss and trailing his lips down your chin to your neck. Suddenly, the door banged open and you squeaked, hiding yourself under your beanie and behind Jackson's muscular body.  
  
"You two! Out! Out, out, out!" Finstock yelled and Jackson took your hand, the two of you hurrying out into the hallways. A small smile left your lips as you realised how exhilarating the possibility of being caught was.  
  


**PETER HALE.**

  
Peter Hale kept to himself and his business, rarely explaining it to anyone, even you. And you didn't poke into like Stiles or Malia would, you respected his privacy. And he respected the fact you kept your nose out of everything he did and never said anything when he came home late. The two of you kept business and pleasure apart. At least when it came to your business. He had no problem randomly showing up at school and snatching you away from your friends and studies.  
  
He quickly made his way back to his car with you in tow, pushing you inside, only for him to end up on top of you. He wasted no time in getting down to the dirty business, your clothes flying everywhere. Soon it was too hot in the car and your hardened breathing was fogging the glass up with extreme rate.  
  
Then there was a knock on the window. And your eyes went wide. Peter sighed when the knocking wouldn't stop, then a  voice. It was the campus security guard. Peter put on his shirt and zipped up his pants, quickly jumping to the front and opening the window.  
"How can I help you?"  
"Why's your glass so foggy, sir? I'll need you to leave the campus grounds."  
Peter rolled his eyes and gave him a salute, quickly driving away. You laughed from the back seat, catching your breath. "He thinks you stalk kids."  
"Be quiet, dear. Before I come back there and then you won't have a voice anymore." He smirked as you moaned softly.

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

It was just another day at the hospital. You were just about to go on break when an emergency case came in through the front door with the EMTs. Now you were really ready to take that late lunch break and just disappear somewhere where no one could find you. That way you'd have some peace and quiet. But no matter how well you hid from the humans, your chaotic lover would always find you.

He appeared beside you at the small table and you jumped slightly, never realising he was there because you were too immersed in your book.

"You really have to stop just popping up like this. My heart won't take any more jump-scares like that."

He leaned in closer and breathed in your scent, causing gooseflesh. "Do I distract you?"

You pulled the creature to you by his collar, planting a feverish kiss on his lips. His hands roamed your body as he firmly planted you on the table. Your legs wrapped around his waist, wanting him closer. Work was frustrating and you knew the best way to de-stress yourself. His long, cold fingers slid underneath your blue technician shirt, pinching the soft flesh and making you jump. 

"We don't have time for teasing. So stop being a tease and do me." You murmured against his lips, but were stopped when the door suddenly flung open by two chattering nurses from the designated department. Their eyes were slightly wide and you fought to regain your composure. They left with small giggles, allowing you to go about your business, but the moment was ruined. Your back softly hit the surface of the table, a frustrated sigh leaving your lips. The Nogitsune smirked and rubbed patterns into your thighs, sliding your pants down. 

He wasn't about to stop because you were caught once. Where was the fun in that?


	15. Loyalty.

**DEREK HALE.**

You didn't dwell on Derek's past and you never gave much thought about the women he used to date. You could see Derek on the parking lot, seemingly waiting for you. Your gazes connected, but you weren't sure if it was a smile or just your imagination. When the school bell rang, you picked up your stuff and headed out the door.  
You weren't expecting Breaden of all people to be here, talking to Derek. But he did once tell you that their fling was over, so you thought rationally and figured she was here on business. You walked up to the car, both their backs turned to you.  
"We used to have fun, Derek. Don't you remember?"  
"I do." His body was stiff, that much was apparent.  
"Don't you want that? I really miss it, don't you?"  
He just looked at her with narrowed eyes, "our time is over. You made your choice and so did I."  
"That child?"  
"Breaden. You're testing my patience." She scoffed and left soon after, realising she wasn't going to get anywhere with Derek.  
You sneaked up on his side as his head was turned the other direction. His sour expression immediately mellowed when your lips landed on his. A smile on your face, you looked at him with mischievous eyes. "I hope I'm the right choice."  
He frowned for a split second, then realised you must've overheard the conversation. He kissed your lips fervently, "the only choice."

 

**SCOTT MCCALL.**

Once more you were climbing up the wall to Scott's window, because you found out it was a lot more thrilling than going through the front door. As you reached the ledge, you heard voices coming from the inside and sadness washed over you as you heard Kira's voice. You knew they were friends and they were in the same pack, but you didn't like how she disrespected you by flirting with Scott.  
"I'm sorry to barge in like this, I just..."  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked, sitting down next to her on his bed, backs turned to the window. She takes a hold of his hand and they're silent for a really long time. You peaked through the opening and saw Kira leaning in for a kiss. Your top nearly blew until you saw Scott's hand quickly pushing her away by the shoulder. "What are you doing?"  
"I just thought... I thought there were still sparks."  
"No, Kira. Just no. I'm with (y/n) and I'm loyal to her. I think it's time you left."  
She solemnly nodded and left the room, then you slipped the window open enough to squeeze your body through. You slammed to the ground with a soft scream and Scott quickly turned around, baffled seeing you on the floor under the window. "What are you doing here," he asked while walking towards you, helping you up. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, savouring the warmth. He softly smiled and rubbed your back. "Thank you for believing in me."  
"Always, Scott."

 

**STILES STILINSKI.**

You were munching on popcorn, waiting for the pizza to arrive while Malia was upstairs, reading a book. The two of you were snuggled up on the sofa, watching a silly cartoon to pass the time. The doorbell rang and you groaned, getting up sluggishly to greet the delivery guy. Then you remembered you forgot your wallet, so you dashed into the kitchen and quickly back to the front door.  
Malia saw that and sneaked down the stairs to the living room, knowing you won't pass it without going through the kitchen first for plates and cutlery.  
"Stiles?"  
"Oh, hey, Malia. Came to join us for movie and pizza?"  
"No. I came here to talk to you." She had a stern expression on her face, while Stiles raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. He was getting slightly nervous because he didn't want you to jump to conclusions. She took a deep breath and blurted it out, "I want us back together again."  
"W-What?"  
"I want us," she pointed to him and herself, "back together again. We were good, we had something special."  
"Malia. We," mimicking her previous movement, "are done. Over."  
"But-"  
"No."  
Unbeknown to Stiles, you were listening in on the whole ordeal, smiling happily to yourself. You always had doubts about his intentions, now you know you should have never had doubted him. Malia sulked off and up the stairs while you brought everything needed into the living room. Stiles was in a bad mood, so you kissed his cheek. "I love you and your undying loyalty."  
He looked at you with confusion, but it quickly dawned on him what you meant.

 

**JORDAN PARRISH.**

Before today, you had no idea that Lydia and Jordan used to have something. Despite the age difference, they actually had a connection, which hadn't bothered you as much. And the strawberry blonde teenager - as your brother so eloquently corrected you every time - never crossed your mind before. Until today when you were on your way to meet Jordan at his work to go for dinner.  
You saw him leaving the building, only to be met with Lydia who was anxiously waiting for him outside. You stepped out of the car and made your way quietly towards them.  
"What can I help you with, Lydia? Here for the sheriff?"  
"No. I came here to see you." With that, she took a step forward and you saw Jordan raise a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "Well, I'm sorta off duty right now, waiting for-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, Lydia's lips were on his and your eyes went wide in shock. Your head went blank and if your life depended on it, you weren't able to make out anything coherent.  
Jordan held Lydia's arms hard and pushed her away forcefully. "Lydia, what the hell?"  
"I've seen the way you've been looking at me, there's still something there. And I feel the same."  
"Lydia, there's nothing there. I don't feel that way anymore, not for you."  
"That's a lie. You know you want me." She tried to make a move on him, but he pushed her away with slight force, making her stumble in her high heels. She scoffed and turned to walk away. With a smile on your face, you snaked your arms around his waist from behind, leaning your head on his back.  
"(y/n), when did you get here?"  
Deciding to ignore his question, you grinned. "You're so hot when you're telling other girls to back away." He chuckled.

 

**LIAM DUNBAR.**

You spotted Liam talking to a girl from his school, but you were a Devenford Prep student, you didn't know his friends here. You've been more or less together since his Devenford days, but when he moved he didn't think he would cope without you, so he decided to think about it. And for a long time, he thought about it, until he came back to you. Your brother wasn't happy about that.  
You snuck up behind Liam, but stopped in your tracks when you heard an interesting topic, pretending to be looking at the posters.  
"Liam, come on. We had fun together, why won't you come back to me?"  
"I told you why, Hayden." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I realised what I needed wasn't you, it was (y/n). And it took me too long to figure that out."  
"But she's in Devenford, she won't know. Just tell her you don't do long distance."  
"Hayden. No." He was losing his control, his cool and in front of everyone at school. Hayden sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. You decided to just intervene and wrapped your arms around him. One across his waist and the other over his shoulder and onto his firm chest.  
His heartbeat instantly calmed down and his face looked at yours in shock. But all he saw was a bright smile, the brightest smile that couldn't brighten his day more.  
"Excuse us, miss." You winked and she scoffed, stomping away. He turned around and hugged you tightly, lifting you off your feet.

 

**BRETT TALBOT.**

You knew all the girls wanted to be with Brett. He was tall, lean, captain of his Lacrosse team and very handsome. And you also knew he had a lot of girls before you, but despite all of them trying one way or another of getting his attention or trying to get him back, he stood his ground and stayed true to you. But the rumours didn't help your conviction.  
You excused yourself from him to go to the toilets, but as you wanted to leave you heard voices. Pressing your ear to the door, it was muffled, but you could make out the conversation was between a girl and Brett.  
"Baby, why don't you just dump the geek? I could so much more than her and you could definitely do better than her."  
"And you think you're better than her?"  
"Oh, you know I am. And you know I'm good at what I do." You could just feel her wink and slide her fingers all over his arm, she was just that kind of girl.  
"Yeah, the guys told me how good you are at what you do. I think the whole school knows."  
She squealed in anger and you sniggered at the predicament. "I'll make you see she's not good for you."  
"You do anything and I'll make you regret you ever came to this school." His voice held a growl and you smiled softly, then heard the clatter of her high heels walking away. Opening the door quietly, you took his hand in yours, visibly surprising him.  
"I really do admire you."  
"Why?" He raised an eyebrow as the two of you walked to the cafeteria. You shrugged, "cause you could have her. Or anyone else. But you chose me. And compared to them, I'm nothing special."  
He stopped you in his tracks and kissed you passionately in front of the entire student body enjoying lunch in the food court. You squeaked in embarrassment when his hands slid down to your behind, squeezing it gently. "You're perfect the way you are."

 

**ISAAC LAHEY.**

Isaac had gone back to his home town to help his friends and you decided to join him, because you were curious what it was like. Walking through the school where he let you explore while he went to greet his friends in the gym area. You didn't know much of his previous life and you never bothered knowing details, it wasn't your business.  
Isaac was leaning against the lockers, talking to a girl who was almost on top of him. And it made you angry that he wasn't doing anything to stop her. You were close enough that by now he should've picked up on your scent.  
"I'm so glad you're back, Isaac. Now we can definitely continue where we ended."  
"Sorry, I've moved on. I'm not interested in you anymore."  
"Oh? Who's your new toy?"  
"Someone much better than you. And she's not a toy. Bugger off."  
She scoffed and raised her nose in the air angrily. "Your loss."  
"No, I think it's yours." He winked with a wicked smirk and the girl walked off.  
You tapped his shoulder and his arms wrapped around you in a haste. "I was gonna call you, thought you got lost."  
Pulling on his scarf, he bent his back enough so your noses were touching. "Such a good boy."  
"What-" You gave him a peck on the lips and winked. He was left slightly confused.

 

**JACKSON WHITTEMORE.**

Jackson had a lot of girls before you, but you were confident that he would never leave you for them, because you were a sucker for true love. You left the library to meet Jackson at the parking lot like every day after his classes. Since he had a different set of subjects than you, you often didn't see each other much during school, but one always waited for the other after school.  
You decided to sneak up on him, but as you weaved through the rows of cars, you saw him talking to one of your classmates. The two of you didn't really know each other, you just knew in which clique each belonged to. And she was a rich prep, thinking everyone should bow to her.  
"My father is hosting a Halloween Ball in one of his hotels, we could go together."  
"Halloween is for kids. I'm not interested."  
"But we could just have fun in the back, like always."  
"Maybe you've failed to notice, but I'm not exactly interested in anyone else."  
She groaned, "what do you see in that little nerd? She has no class, no style, no... Anything!"  
He rolled his eyes at her outburst, but you cleared your throat. You decided it was time to interrupt the conversation. Jackson smiled at you and nudged your classmate away with his shoulder as he opened the side door for you. "My queen, your carriage awaits."  
"Why thank you, my king. I do so love your loyalty."  
"Loyalty is earned," at that he looked at the fuming girl still standing there, "not bought."

 

**PETER HALE.**

Peter always had a secret agenda with everything he did. The moment he woke up, his head formulated a plan for the upcoming day. But he was thrown off track when he ran into one of his former partners at the store you worked at. It made him nervous, he always made sure to cover his tracks, so he was not expecting her of all people to be in the same aisle where he was buying lingerie for you.  
"Peter Hale? Long time no see, sweetie."  
He gave her a pursed smile, "indeed. What brings you here?"  
"Well, I'm just passing through. Visiting family in the town over."  
"I see. Well, you must be pressed for time."  
"No, of course not. I think I can spare a few minutes to talk to an old flame. I have to admit seeing you here again sparked something I haven't felt in a long time."  
She winked and he smiled politely, "I have to inform you that I do have a prior engagement with someone."  
"I'm sure your toy can wait. Why don't we have some good old fun?"  
He laughed at that, making her lustful gaze turn into a frown. "If you think I have any interest in a skank like you, you're wrong. I've changed and I must say, it's definitely for the better. So if you'll excuse me, miss... I forgot your name."  
Leaving the woman there, fuming in embarrassment, he walks to the end of the aisle and spots you leaning there with a soft smile on your face. "(y/n)..."  
You looked at him and straightened your back, "erm. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."  
A smirk grew on his face and he neared your ear, kissing the earlobe. "I'll have to punish you at home then."  
Patting his head and rubbing his cheeks, calling him a loyal and good boy, left him confused for a moment before he quickly trailed after you.

 

**NOGITSUNE.**

Why expect loyalty from someone like him? An ancient creature from a shadow realm unknown to everyone? Not even Kira and her mother knew how these corrupt beings would act in certain situations. But his reaction was surprising, even to you, as you stood by your brother's side as they faced off against him once more. Scott pulled you back as the Nogitsune's dark eyes fell on you.

"Come here, I won't hurt you." He beckoned you softly, prompting your brother and his best friend to form a shield around you. The creature smirked, "you have so little faith in me."  
"Whatever it is you want, you'll have to go through us."  
"Oh, I already have what I want." His smirk only grew and you frowned, pushing past the two teenagers. You stopped in front of the monster and touched his cheek.

"Will you leave them alone if I go with you?"  
"That sounds so boring," he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth coursing from your fingers. You cupped his cheek and bit your lip, "please."  
"Will that prove my loyalty to you?"  
You simply nodded, knowing that if you could change the mind of such an evil monster, you could do anything.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against your lips before pressing onto them softly, "I only wish to protect you."  
"I know."


End file.
